Fate
by Doodlelolly0910
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones are best friends. Both successful in their own rights and both missing something in their lives. What happens when friendship takes a turn into something more, and even unexpected? Captain Swan AU, rated MA for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1 (07-08 00:16:23)

Emma burst through the door to her apartment and let her keys clatter noisily on the counter. She leaned against the cool granite of the kitchen island top and let out a long breath, testing her shoulder. It smarted as she rolled it and she knew there was going to be a bruise from where her mark threw her against the brick wall. Life as a bail bondsperson was not for the faint at heart. But she had got the perp in the end and made sure he was tucked safe and sound in the holding cell with the NYPD before heading home.

Emma pulled out the bottle of rum from the cabinet her best friend had given her for her birthday.

 _'For the little bit of pirate in you. Happy birthday, Swan. --Killian'_ The tag read.

She smirked at the inscription and popped the top off, then paused. She was not about to drink this alone. Emma pulled out her phone and hit a familiar number in her contacts.

"...Swan? What time is it?" Killian's sleepy British accent came on the line.

"Up and at em, Jones." Emma said cheerily. "I've had a shit day and I need a pirate to polish off my birthday rum with me."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." He groaned.

"Not kidding. Pleeeeease." She whined.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." He grumbled.

"I love it when I win." She grinned.

"I can never say no to you, Emma. See you soon." He ended the call and she went into her room to change out of her sweaty clothes. She settled on a pink tank top and pajama pants covered with rubber duckies. As she made her way out into the kitchen again, she pulled her long golden tresses into an elastic band and a knock sounded at her door.

She smiled again as she went to open it. Killian Jones leaned against her doorway, clad in navy checked flannel pajama pants, his powder blue t-shirt showing beneath his black leather jacket. His black shaggy hair was especially unkempt and she knew he had came straight over from her rude awakening.

"It's midnight." He informed her as he made his way inside.

"I know." She replied with a smile.

"You're lucky it's the weekend." He shrugged his jacket off and slung it over the back of a chair at the bartop.

"C'mon, Killian. I need a friend tonight." She made her way around the counter and retrieved two glasses from the cabinet above her sink. She plunked a few cubes of ice in one and filled them both halfway, sliding the ice-free glass in front of her sleepy friend.

"Watered down rum, what an abomination." He smirked and took a liberal sip from the glass in front of him.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to drink it quickly then before the ice melts." She giggled and grabbed her glass in one hand and the bottle of rum in the other, making her way into the living room. Killian followed and flopped down on the end of the pea green sofa. Emma settled in on the other side of the couch and pointed a remote at the stereo. Quiet music began to play in the background.

"So, tell me about this 'shit day' of yours." Killian shifted to face her as she took a long drink from her glass and shrugged.

"Caught up with a mark today, got tossed around a little bit, and threw his ass in jail." She swirled the rum around in her glass, ice cubes clinking against the sides.

"Tossed around? Are you okay?" He sat forward, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little bruised." She drained her glass and poured herself another drink, exposing the bruise on her shoulder.

Killian leaned towards her and inhaled through his teeth. "Looks painful."

"You should see the other guy." She gave him a glance out of the corner of her eye with a smirk. "My line of work isn't as glamorous as yours."

"Yeah, because I just laze about the office all day." He smirked back. "You bring them in, I make sure the bad ones stay there."

Emma reached over to Killian's empty glass and poured another drink for him. "Lawyers." She rolled her eyes.

"Bail bonds people." He retorted.

"Watch it, Jones." She pointed jokingly and took another large sip from her glass.

"My apologies, fair Swan." He swept his hand out and bowed his head, looking back up at her with a million dollar smile that would've made any other girl melt into a puddle. She'd seen it happen countless times before.

"Let's play a game." She sat up and crossed her legs, turning towards him.

"A game?" He cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "What kind of game?"

"I don't know...truth or dare." She said with a sparkle in her bright green eyes.

"Okay, you start." He acquiesced.

"Truth." She said decidedly.

"Chicken." He grinned back. "Okay, why did you break up with August?"

"I don't know. Because he was too...safe. There wasn't any excitement." She shrugged. "Your turn."

"Okay, truth."

"Who's the chicken now?" She teased.

"Just ask the question, Swan." He smiled and took another drink.

"Okay, what's your biggest regret?" She asked, staring into his clear blue eyes and refilled both of their empty glasses again.

"Not telling my brother what he meant to me before he died." He replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shifted one of his legs beneath him as he turned to face her straight on. "Your turn."

"Dare." She said with a small smile.

"I dare you to finish your drink without touching the glass with your hands." He smirked.

"Give me a challenge, why don't you." She dipped her head and latched onto the glass rim with her teeth and drained it expertly. She plunked it back down onto the coffee table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before pouring herself another round. "You go."

"Truth."

"Again?" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, why do you like being friends with me?"

"Because you're strong, funny, intelligent, the most giving person I've ever met, and a bloody good drinking mate." He tipped his glass to her and drained its contents. He reached across and poured his own drink this time.

"Okay, my turn, truth." She said, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in her system.

"Why are you friends with me?" He asked, sipping his glass and gazing at her with a dark sexiness over the top of the rim.

"You're not supposed to ask the same question."

"Forgive the formality." He shrugged and smiled.

"I never met anybody who gets me like you do. I can just be myself when I'm around you." She smiled.

"Well that's good, I suppose." Killian replied. "I pick dare."

Emma was silent for a moment and set her glass back down, scooting forward on the couch towards Killian.

"Kiss me." She said and his heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?" He laughed nervously.

"I dare you to kiss me." She put her hand on his thigh and he could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He had always been attracted to Emma, but his feelings had been bottled up, knowing she would never feel the same. But here she was, leaning into his lap, practically begging him to kiss her.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Swan." He shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, scared?" She teased, her eyes boring into his.

"No, I just-"

"Then kiss me. It's a dare. You have to do it." She moved closer still until their knees were touching.

"Sod it." He said, letting his fingers curl around the nape of her neck and pulled her lips against his. Her lips were like velvet, moving softly against his as he kissed her gently. He pulled away after a moment and her green eyes fluttered open lustily.

"Again..." She whispered.

"Swan..." He murmured cautiously. "I don't want to take this anywhere either of us might regret."

"I trust you, Killian. This is not something I'd regret. Again." She urged and pulled him closer by the t-shirt. His lips descended on hers with a hunger this time. His teeth collided with hers and he ran his tongue along them, asking entrance. Emma's mouth opened and his tongue dashed inside. She moaned against his mouth and he growled in response, pushing her back into the sofa. His hands skimmed down her sides to her hips and let his thumbs skim the bare flesh between her tank top hem and her pant line.

"Emma..." He drew ragged breaths as he said her name against her lips, asking permission to take things further.

"Yes, Killian. I want you." She answered, reaching down and pulling him closer by his waistband. He pulled his shirt over his head and kissed her again, trailing his lips down her jawline onto her throat as his hands moved higher up her flesh under her tank top. His hand closed around her bare breast and she arched her back into his palm, relishing the feeling. He ground his hips into hers as she parted her thighs, kissing his way from one side of her collarbone to the other. She reached down between them and pulled her tank top over her head. Killian inhaled sharply at the sight of her creamy skin and dipped his head to take a peak into his mouth.

Emma groaned and threaded her fingers through his scruffy black hair, pulling him closer as he flicked his tongue over a swollen nipple. He nipped his way from one breast to the other and his hand slipped below her pajama fabric and found her center.

"No underwear, Swan? I approve." He nuzzled her breast with the scruff of his bearded cheek and pushed his middle finger into her folds. She rocked against his hand as he stroked and continued his ministrations to her sensitive chest. She pulled him up by the hair.

"Enough, Killian. I want you. Now." Her eyes burned into his. He stood and removed his pajama bottoms and Emma scrambled out of hers as well. He shifted his weight back on top of her and slid inside her warmth with ease.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He growled through clenched teeth and began to move. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her fingernails bit into his sculpted back. The pendant he wore around his neck dangled between them, tracing rhythmic patterns over her breasts as they moved together.

"Oh, God, Killian..." She moaned out and gasped, finding her release.

"Yes..." He hissed, emptying himself into her. He eased out of her and collapsed with his head on her stomach, panting.

"Jesus Christ." He gasped.

"Hmm." Emma smiled contentedly and ran her fingers through his hair, drifting off to sleep.

"Killian. Killian, wake up, I have to pee."

Killian opened his eyes and the room felt too bright around him. He groaned as he lifted his head and was shocked to find he had fallen asleep on Emma's naked stomach. Somehow during the night, they had pulled the knitted throw on the back of the couch over their bodies.

"Uh, sorry about that, luv." He sat up and covered himself self-consciously with the blanket. Emma drug her clothes on and smiled at him.

"No problem." She sashayed away to the bathroom.

Killian blew out a long breath and pulled on his pajama pants, shaking his head.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jones." He muttered to himself. Thoughts from the night before, Emma writhing beneath him, kissing him back and looking at him with those come-hither eyes flooded his mind. He drug his t-shirt over his head and ran his hand through his hair.

Emma emerged from the bathroom, looking radiant. He watched her as she walked into the kitchen and put coffee on.

"Hungry?" She asked as Killian padded into the kitchen barefoot.

"Sure." He sat down on the chair at the bar counter. "I think we should talk about last night, Swan." He fiddled with the edge of the counter, avoiding her eyes as she pulled eggs and a few other ingredients from the refrigerator.

"What's there to talk about?" She shrugged and clicked on the stove top, pulling a pan onto it. "Just two friends, helping each other out." She smiled warmly at him and began to crack eggs into the pan. "What do you want in your omelet?"

"Anything is fine. Just friends? You don't...regret anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Killian, you're my best friend. I couldn't jeopardize what we have over something like that. I had fun, you had fun. It was nice. And we're still friends." She sprinkled some spinach, mushrooms, and cheese into the pan and flipped the eggs with a spatula.

Emma put the omelet on a plate and stuck a fork into it, placing it in front of Killian. He dug into it and hummed appreciatively as she began cooking herself breakfast.

"This is damn good, Swan." He said and got up to fix them both a cup of coffee. "Two spoons of sugar, one cream, right?"

"You remembered." She smiled sweetly and plated her omelet, taking a seat next to his and beginning to eat.

Killian placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down to finish his food sipping the black coffee in front of him. His phone chirped, indicating he had a message. Reaching around and pulling his phone free from his jacket pocket, he noticed it was just a news update.

"Ah, got to head into the office this morning. My boss needs a file from a case I'm working." He lied.

"Oh, okay." Emma said, almost sadly.

He drained his cup in one swallow and rinsed it and his plate in the sink. Kissing her on the cheek, he turned and picked up his jacket.

"Thanks for breakfast, luv. I'll call you later." He flashed her a smile and headed out the door. As it closed behind him, he felt a pang in his stomach.

 _'Just two friends, helping each other out.'_ Emma's words rang through his mind.

"Friends." He muttered and headed to the elevator. He should have known better.

Emma sat alone at the counter, finishing her food and coffee in silence. When she finished, she loaded her and Killian's dishes in the dishwasher. She walked into the living room and picked up the glasses from the table in one hand and the nearly empty bottle of rum in the other. She smiled softly at the memory of their drinking game and everything that followed as she put the rum back in the cabinet and the glasses in the dishwasher as well. She closed it and pushed a few buttons, the machine whirring in response, breaking the silence.

As she made her way back into her living room, she saw the blanket they'd covered themselves with the night before in a heap at the end of the couch. She gathered it in her arms and inhaled its scent. It smelled like Killian's cologne, spicy and sweet.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She grumbled and flung the blanket back over the couch.

She'd wanted him for as long as she'd known him, and now that she'd had him, she secretly knew she wouldn't be okay with them just being friends again. But he could never want her like that. And she couldn't lose her best friend.

She sighed and turned on the TV. She shook her head and angrily wiped away the tear that had formed at the corner of her eye.

"Stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

"I came as quick as I could, what's the matter?" Mary Margaret burst through the door to Emma's apartment and found her sitting amongst a pile of tissues on her couch.

Emma sniffed and looked up at the sound of her friend's voice. Another tear rolled down Emma's cheek and a sob escaped her lips as Mary Margaret sat on the couch beside her and took her hands into her own.

"Emma, what happened?" Her voice was concerned. "This isn't like you."

Emma picked up another tissue and blew her nose. She reached in between her crossed legs and retrieved a pregnancy test, handing it to her friend.

"It's positive." Mary Margaret's eyes widened and looked up at Emma. "When did this happen? Who...I mean..." She stammered.

"About a month ago, Killian and I had a few drinks. One thing led to another, and, well..." Emma sobbed again.

"Wait, what? You? And...Killian? And now you're... what?" Mary Margaret was lost for words. "Maybe it's a mistake, like a false positive. That happens sometimes, right?"

Emma fished under her legs again and produced two more positive tests, handing them to her.

"Oh, Emma. What did Killian say?" She asked gently.

"I haven't told him. We've barely spoken since that night." Emma admitted.

"Well, you have to tell him. You guys are usually inseparable. It'll be okay, I promise." Mary Margaret picked up Emma's phone from the coffee table and handed it to her. Emma nodded.

Killian was flipping through files, going over his next case, when his phone rang.

"Jones." He answered without looking at the contact information.

"Hey, it's Emma." Her voice was quiet on the other line, almost husky.

"Swan." He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Done avoiding me now, are we?" He teased.

"Sorry, I've been a little busy." She replied humorlessly. "Is this a good time? I don't want to interrupt your work."

"I always have time for you, luv. Everything okay?" He was starting to get concerned. She didn't sound like herself.

"Yeah, everything's fine." _'No, it's not. You're going to freak out.'_ She thought. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up for lunch later. I'll be by your office."

"That sounds excellent, Swan. I have a break in about a half hour. Want to meet me at Granny's?" He asked, referencing the little diner around the corner from his office.

"Okay, see you then." She ended the call and Killian was left feeling a little uneasy.

She walked into the crowded diner almost exactly a half hour later to find Killian already waiting for her.

"Hello, Swan, you look lovely." He stood and took her coat and she sat down across from him in the booth. He'd already ordered her favorite grilled cheese and onion rings.

He raised an eyebrow at her and popped a French fry in his mouth, watching her pick at her food.

"So, what's new?" He asked, desperate to fill the awkward silence growing between them.

Emma didn't respond, but continued to pick at the onion ring in her hand.

"Do you want to order something else?" He looked at her with puzzled eyes. She shook her head no and released the onion ring, placing her hands flat on the table.

"What's bothering you, Swan? You've been avoiding me for a month and now you're not acting like yourself. You can tell me anything." Killian reached across the table and took her hand in his. Her bright green eyes popped up to his burning blue ones.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Killian's face paled and he swallowed hard.

"Pregnant?" He repeated. "With my...?" He trailed off as Emma nodded.

"But we only just the once..." He withdrew his hand from hers and ran it through his hair.

"Once is all it takes sometimes, Killian." Emma muttered, fighting tears again. "I hadn't been with anyone before for about two months, and nobody since."

"Oh, my God." Killian sat back and covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about any of this. I don't expect anything from you, one way or the other. I just thought you should know." She said quietly, looking down at her hands. His face snapped to hers in shock.

"Surely you can't be serious, Emma. There's not a bloody chance I'm letting you do this alone." Killian scoffed.

Emma looked up at him slowly.

"Killian, I don't think you understand. I want to keep the baby." She gazed at him intently.

"Okay, then we will keep the baby. I'm here for you, luv. Whatever you need." He reached back across and grabbed her hand again. "No strings attached, we will still be friends. We don't have to be together to parent together." He reassured her and she couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey...hey..." Killian got up and moved around to her side of the booth. She scooted over and let him sit next to her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay. I've got to go talk to Regina at work and figure some stuff out." She blinked up at him. He pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"Alright, luv. I've got to get back to to work anyhow." He scooted off the bench seat and helped Emma up. "I'll call you after I leave the office. Maybe we can catch dinner?"

"We'll see." She smiled softly and wrapped her scarf around her neck, heading out into the bitter New York cold.

Killian walked back to his office a little slower than usual, his mind filled with thoughts of Emma's confession. He shut the door to his office and no sooner had he sat down behind his desk did a knock come at his door.

"Hey, mate. Was that Emma I saw you with at Granny's?" Killian looked up at the sound of Robin Locksley's voice and nodded, gesturing for his friend to come in.

"Well I'm glad she's talking to you again. I would have come to say hello, but it looked like she was crying." He sat down in the arm chair opposite Killian's desk. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. She just had...some news..." He fiddled with the pen in his hand.

"Well it didn't look like good news." Robin arched an eyebrow.

"No, it was...is...I guess..." Killian was still trying to wrap his head around it. "Emma's pregnant."

"Oh, shit. Who's the poor bastard that knocked her up?" Robin grinned.

"Ah, that would be me, mate." Killian replied soberly.

"You? And Emma? Emma _Swan_?" Robin asked incredulously. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Only just the once, about a month ago." This was the first time Killian had admitted anything about his and Emma's endeavor out loud.

"Well, congratulations, I suppose." Robin stood and gave Killian a tight smile. "I'll have to buy you a drink soon." He smirked and closed the office door behind him. Killian let his head fall into his hands.

Emma walked into the building she worked in and knocked on Regina's office door.

"Come in!" Regina called and Emma squeaked open the door. She looked up at Emma's face as she entered then turned her attention back to the case file in her hand. "Miss Swan. Good. I have another perp for you." She snapped the file closed and smacked it against her hand.

"Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about." Emma replied shakily.

"Oh?" Regina arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to need some desk work going forward. I'm pregnant." She gushed all at once.

"Oh." Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, of course, Emma. I thought you broke up with that August guy a while ago. Seeing someone new?"

"Not exactly." She picked at her fingernail.

"I see. Well, you better not let your lawyer friend find the guy. He'll kill him. He's always been so protective of you." Regina smirked and Emma's eyes widened. Regina put a hand on Emma's arm, sensing her alarm. "I'm kidding, Emma. Jones is harmless. He'll be thrilled for you. As am I." She patted the area on Emma's arm where her hand sat.

"Now, I'll still need your tracking skills. Just no takedowns." Regina continued and handed the manilla folder to Emma. "I'll pair you up with Nolan." She walked to the door and opened it, leading Emma out.

Emma sighed. _'Great.'_ she thought. The last person she wanted was Mary Maragaret's husband following her around with his protective big brother attitude.

"David!" Regina called and his head popped up from his desk. "You're with Emma." She nodded pointedly and headed back in her office, closing the door behind her.

Emma headed over to David cautiously, wondering how she was going to explain that her usual lone wolf status now called for a babysitter.

"So, I assume we'll be working together for the next nine months or so." David smiled at her charmingly. Emma was taken aback.

"What? How did you-"

"Mary Margaret." He said matter-of-factly. Of course. She never did know how to keep a secret. "Are you okay, Emma? Is Killian?" Emma nodded in response.

"We're fine. I'm going to take off for the day. We can take a look at some new marks in the morning." She grabbed some papers from her desk and headed out the door.

She pulled her little yellow bug into the parking garage at her apartment complex and parked in her spot. After securing the steering wheel with a lock and locking all the doors, as she usually did, she heard her phone start ringing. She picked it up and Killian's name was framed by a picture of them together making silly faces from New Years. She smiled at the picture as she answered.

"Hey."

"Hello, luv. Just wanted to see if we were still on for dinner."

"Oh, Killian, I completely forgot. I just got home." She walked through the front door to her building and pressed the button for the elevator.

"I knew you would. So what do you plan on doing for dinner without me?" He asked and she could hear him smile.

"I'm sure I can manage something, worrywart." She teased as the elevator dinged to her floor. She stepped out into the hallway and turned to head towards her apartment to see Killian leaning against her door, a large brown paper bag at his feet. He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up the call with a flourish, grinning from ear to ear.

Emma put her phone in her pocket and gave a tight smile in return, walking towards him.

"A worrywart I may be, Swan, but you can't avoid me forever." Killian bent down to pick up the paper bag from the floor. "Besides, I come bearing gifts."

"You're lucky I'm hungry." She smirked and unlocked her door, ushering them both inside. She knew she'd been avoiding him, but she didn't know how to talk to him since that night, and especially now.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." Emma said, setting her papers and keys on the counter. She walked into her bedroom and quickly swapped out her jeans and t-shirt for a black tank top and those well loved rubber duckie pajamas. As she exited her bedroom, she found Killian standing in her living room, examining the pregnancy test she had left carelessly on the coffee table in his hand.

"Hey..." She said cautiously. Killian looked up, embarrassed he'd been caught.

He cleared his throat and put the pregnancy test back next to the others. "Hungry? I brought Chinese."

"Chinese sounds like heaven." She said and Killian moved into the kitchen, unpacking the food. She sat at the counter on a stool, watching him.

"Killian." She said softly.

"Hmm?" He looked up, continuing to rummage through the paper sack.

"I think we should talk." Emma looked at him.

"Okay," He set a container of lo mein in front of her and some chopsticks, settling into his own stool around the corner of the counter from her and opening the container of fried rice in front of him. "Let's talk. Why were you avoiding me?" He raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his food.

"I wasn't avoiding you." She said, affronted. "I told you, I was just busy with work and stuff."

"I'm quite perceptive, Swan. Don't tell me you weren't avoiding me." He pointed his chopsticks at her.

"Okay, maybe a little. I don't know. After everything, I was worried you wouldn't look at me the same. Now I know you won't." Emma admitted and took a bite of her food.

"Emma, I adore you. There is nothing that would change that. And now you're right, I will forever look at you differently. With more respect and higher esteem than ever before." He took her hand in his. "You are now the mother of my child. And still my very best friend. I will do anything for you."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve a friend like you." She sighed and removed her hand from his and continued eating.

After they finished and cleaned up, Emma suggested a movie and Killian agreed. He sat on the end of the sofa and Emma cleaned up the tissues and pregnancy tests from earlier.

Coming back into the room, she switched on the TV and turned off the lights, save for one lamp in the corner of the room.

"So, what do you want to watch?" She asked, turning the TV to Netflix and sitting in the middle of the couch. Killian shrugged.

"Whatever you want, luv." He replied. She flipped through the selections and settled on a comedy. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, she scooted closer and snuggled into Killian's side. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss into her hair. Emma sighed with contentment in response.

 _'You are in big trouble, Jones.'_ He thought to himself as the movie started.

The movie continued on and soon Emma's breathing became heavier and more steady. Killian gently leaned forward and looked at Emma's face against his chest. She was fast asleep. He moved a tendril of her wayward blonde curls out of her face and watched her nose wrinkle in response. Before he could stop himself, he traced the edge of her jaw with his thumb.

"Hmm, Killian..." She mumbled in her sleep and he froze. She was dreaming about him. A smile played at her beautiful lips briefly and she snuggled further into his chest. Killian swallowed hard. Maybe she could feel about him the way he did about her...

He slapped the thought down immediately. She had made it clear that they were just friends. He cleared his throat and tried to turn his attention back to the movie. Anything to distract him from the sleeping beauty curled up on him.

Emma jerked up suddenly and inhaled, looking around sleepily.

"You alright, luv?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did I drool on you?" She examined his shirt for wet spots.

"Not this time." He grinned. "Maybe I should head out, so you can get some rest." He moved to stand.

"No, stay. Please?" She looked at him with sleepy green eyes. "Just one more movie."

"I can never say no to you, Swan." He shifted a leg behind her on the couch and she scooted between his thighs, snuggling back into his chest and picking another movie.

"I love it when I win." She said softly and sighed and he could hear her triumphant smile.

Killian woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Emma stirred lightly against him at the sound as well. Daylight was flooding through her apartment windows.

"Shit!" She bolted upright. "What time is it?" She flung the blanket off of her and raced off to her bedroom. Killian stretched lazily against the coolness of the air that he felt from where Emma's warmth had left him. He rose and walked into the kitchen, taking his phone off the charger he'd left it on the counter attached to.

"Hello?" He answered the still buzzing phone.

"Jones. Where the hell are you?" Gold's voice snapped through the receiver. "It's ten A.M."

"Sorry, boss. I'm not feeling well, I don't think I'll be in today. I meant to call off, but I've been preoccupied in the bathroom all morning." Killian knew his overshare would make his boss ask no further questions. He detested the slimy crocodile he answered to and relished any chance he got to make him uncomfortable.

"Fine. I expect you here all the earlier once you've recovered." Gold hung up the phone.

Emma rushed back in, tying her hair up. She began putting her boots on, hopping on one foot as she pulled it up over her heel and scrambling to gather papers together from the counter.

"Why don't you just call in today?" Killian asked, amused.

"And have David show up at my place to check on me? No, thank you." She said distractedly. "I gotta head out. Lock up when you leave, please?" She looked at him briefly and grabbed her keys.

"As you wish, Swan." He smirked and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks." She flashed him a bright smile and darted out the door.

"Oh, you are in big trouble, indeed, Jones." He shook his head and headed out the door, locking it with the spare key Emma had given him a year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not sure about this place, Swan. Did you review it before you chose it?" Killian looked around at the chicly decorated waiting room.

"Mary Margaret suggested it. She and David get their fertility treatments done here." Emma shrugged and flipped through a maternity magazine.

Killian shifted in his seat and flattened his hands on his thighs, wiping the sweat from his palms. Emma watched him fidget nervously with a figurine on the table next to him from over the top of the magazine. He looked back over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He smiled at her, puzzled.

"Nothing. You're kinda cute when you're nervous. Downright adorable, even." She smiled deviously.

"Way to bolster my masculinity, Swan." He smirked back.

"I aim to please, Jones."

"Swan?" A nurse called from the doorway next to the registration desk.

Emma and Killian stood and followed the nurse back.

"We'll just get your weight and then we can head into the room." The nurse smiled warmly. Emma stepped up on the scale and the nurse began moving the sliding pieces at the top of it. Killian peeked over Emma's shoulder.

"Don't look." Emma swatted him away.

"Apologies." He said, slightly amused, and turned around.

"Ok, looks good, Emma. Follow me." The nurse said, jotting down numbers and sliding the scale back to the starting point.

They walked down the hall and into a room with a table and a monitor. Killian took a seat in one of the vinyl covered chairs near the door and Emma hopped up on the paper covered table. The nurse took some vitals and a few vials of blood.

"The doctor will be in soon. Go ahead and change into the gown there." The smiley nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, perhaps I should wait outside." Killian stood but Emma stripped off her shirt and he flushed at the sight of her sitting in her pale pink bra and jeans. He balled his fists and stared at the ceiling.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Jones." She teased. "Besides, I'm keeping the good stuff covered." She slipped on the gown before removing her jeans and underwear. Killian chanced a look at her and she sat with her clothes folded in her lap, shoes sitting on top of them, swinging her bare feet off the edge of the table.

"Here, I'll take those." He walked to her and took the clothes from her hands and set them on the chair he was just sitting in.

"Thanks." She replied as he moved back to her side. Why was this so awkward?

A knock came at the door and a younger than average doctor entered.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Whale." He smiled and shook first Emma's hand, then Killian's. "First time parents?" Emma nodded. "Well, you'll do just fine. Just try to keep her happy, eh?" He nodded and smiled at Killian. "Happy wife, happy life."

"Oh, no, we're not together. He's just...the father..." Emma said a little too quickly and uncomfortably.

"Oh. I apologize." Whale cleared his throat and Killian clenched his jaw at the exchange. "Well, let's get down to business, then. Just lay back and scoot down to the end of the table and you can put your feet in these." He extended stirrups from the end of the table. Emma situated herself and Killian moved more towards her head. Whale pulled out a long wand and Emma squirmed uncomfortably as he inserted it. The monitor was white with static and then a blackness appeared through it.

Killian looked down as he felt Emma's hand wrap around his. He brought her knuckles to his lips and feathered a kiss over them. She briefly looked away from the monitor and gave him a shy smile, turning her attentions back to the screen.

"Right...there..." Whale freeze framed and pointed to a little peanut on the monitor. He pushed a few buttons and resumed in real time. "You see that flicker? That's the heartbeat. I'd say you're right at about 6 weeks, Emma. Due date will be November 15th. Congratulations." He pulled the wand free and helped Emma sit up. Killian released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Whale scribbled something down on a prescription pad.

"Start taking these vitamins and here are some pictures of the little one. I want to see you back in a month." Whale handed her a slip of paper and some glossy printouts. "Congrats again." He raised his eyebrows and left the room.

Emma looked at the pictures in her hand a moment and tore one off the end, handing it to Killian.

"I guess it's really real." She murmured.

"Because it wasn't before?" Killian cocked an eyebrow at her, amused, before looking down at the picture in his hand.

"I don't know, just seeing it in there. Its little heartbeat. Just made it...really real I guess." She mused.

"Come on, luv. Get dressed and we will go grab something to eat." Killian kissed the top of her head as he always did and walked to where her clothes sat. He brought them back to her and turned his back so she child dress in privacy, looking at the photo of their child. He couldn't believe that was actually _his_ child. Safe and snug in Emma's womb.

After Emma was dressed, they made an appointment at the front desk and headed out.

"What are you craving, Swan? My treat." Killian opened the passenger door for her.

"I don't know. Pizza? I know we have to make it quick. Thursday night is band practice, right?" She settled herself in the seat.

"Nah, they'll do just fine without me." Killian moved to shut the door but Emma blocked it with her hand.

"Nuh-uh. No. You're not putting your life on hold on my account. You're going to play with your band if I have to drag your ass there myself." She raised her eyebrows at him, daring him silently to argue.

"Well, I guess we can pick up a pizza on the way. If you want to come with me, that is." Killian offered.

"Sounds good." She smiled and closed her door. Killian smirked and shook his head, walking around to the driver's side of his SUV. She always found a way to best him like no one else could.

Half and hour and two pizzas later, they pulled up to the mechanic's garage where Killian practiced with his band. Emma insisted on carrying the pizzas inside herself.

"Jones! I didn't think you were going to be here tonight." Robin greeted Killian as he walked through the door. "And the lovely Miss Swan. Always a pleasure." He kissed her cheek.

"Well I couldn't leave you lot up to your own devices." Killian grinned and clapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Hey, Robin." Emma smiled brightly. "We brought some food, I'll leave it on the table."

"Fantastic. I'm starved. Hey, Em." Will Scarlett gave her a quick hug and took the pizza boxes from her.

"Is that Emma?" Merida's voice sounded from around the corner, appearing in a flounce of thick copper curls. "Oh my God, it's been ages!" She hugged Emma next.

"Yes, yes, everyone's excited Emma's here." Killian rolled his eyes. "Let's get to it. We have a gig coming soon." Killian walked to the corner of the room and tossed a guitar over his shoulder. Feedback sounded briefly and he began to tune. Merida hugged Emma again and Will finished shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. Robin sat down behind the drumset and Will strapped on his bass. Merida played a few scales on the keyboard in the corner.

Emma made her way around the familiar room to a couch in the corner with a couple of blonde twenty-somethings sitting on it.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She waved at them.

"Ashley." The one closest to her said with a smile. "And this is Tink."

The blonde with a pixie cut nodded in hello.

"That's an interesting name." Emma said, taking a seat.

"Nickname. No one uses my real one." She acknowledged as Robin counted off a beat. The band began to play and Emma watched Killian intently as he began to sing. He had such an amazing voice.

"So, you're with the singer?" Ashley shouted above the music.

"No, we're just old friends. I've known all of them since college." She shouted back. "How do you know the band?"

"I work with Will at the restaurant." Ashley replied, swaying with the music. "Kind of drug Tink along. Hey, do you think you could introduce us to your singer friend?" Ashley smiled broadly at Emma and she felt a pang of jealousy hit her square in the stomach.

"Uh, sure." She forced a smile back.

"Cool. He's super hot." She looked at Killian and sighed. Emma knotted her fingers in her hands and turned back to watch the band.

Killian continued to sing and caught Emma's eye as she stared, throwing her a wink. The corner of her lips turned up slightly in response.

"He's totally into me." Emma heard Ashley tell her friend and Emma's stomach turned.

 _'Knock it off, Swan.'_ She silently admonished herself and tried to focus on the music.

The song ended and the band immediately kicked into another. Emma excused herself to the bathroom. Music echoed softly from behind the door as she splashed some water on her face. Emma's phone began to buzz. She pulled it from her pocket and her heart stopped as she saw the contact name.

 _August._

She ignored the call and shoved the phone back in her pocket, heading back out into the main room. She felt her phone buzz again and she knew he'd left her a message.

Ashley and Tink had helped themselves to some pizza and Emma sat back down beside them. Her appetite had vanished. She stared at Killian as he crooned into the microphone in front of him. His shaggy black hair poked out from underneath his gray beanie, dusting his forehead, and his crystal blue eyes were framed with dark lashes. She knew he'd be wearing eyeliner to the gig they had coming up and he was the only person she knew who could pull off the guyliner look. She watched his ring covered fingers strum gently against the guitar strings as he sang the ballad they played.

The song ended and Killian stepped back from the mic, saying something to Robin, then to Will and Merida. He turned back around grinning towards Emma.

"This one is for the incredible Emma Swan." He said with a smirk and Emma felt herself blush as the band jumped into a cover of "Come As You Are" by Nirvana, Emma's favorite song. She remembered how they had scream-sang it at the top of their lungs on her birthday a few months ago. The same birthday he had given her the rum on. She smiled at the memory.

"Do you want to sing, Swan?" Killian asked over the microphone as he played into the guitar solo. He cocked an eyebrow in her direction. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'no' emphatically at him. He grinned wickedly in response.

"That's break." Robin said into his mic as the song ended. They placed their respective instruments on the stands around them and the band headed over to the couch where the three women sat.

"Not up for karaoke tonight, Em?" Will teased and grabbed another slice of pizza. Killian sat down on the arm of the couch near Emma.

"There would have to be a lot of liquor involved for me to do that, Will." She joked back.

"I could use a good drunken karaoke night." Merida grinned and picked up a slice of pizza.

Ashley scooted closer to Emma, intentionally making her presence known. Emma sighed and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey, Killian, have you met Ashley?" She gestured to the starry eyed blonde burning holes into the space Killian occupied with her gaze.

"I don't believe I have." He held out a hand to her across Emma and Ashley took it with a giggle.

"You guys are amazing! I'm a little upset Will didn't invite us along earlier." She gushed. "Your singing is just, wow."

"Well, thanks, luv. Robin does most of our songwriting. Merida does the music." He released her hand and gave her one of his patented lady killer smiles. Ashley giggled again and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I think I missed a call." She gave a tight smile and scurried out of the space between Ashley and Killian. Ashley quickly moved into the open space on the couch next to Killian as he watched her walk towards the door.

Emma pulled out her phone and watched as Killian feigned interest in something Ashley had begun to babble on to him about. She pushed her voicemail button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Emma. It's August. Just wanted to say 'hey'. I, uh, I ran into Robin yesterday and he said that you're pregnant? With Killian's baby? That must have been a helluva rebound, huh? Well, congrats, I guess. Call me if you get a chance. I'd love to meet and catch up. Talk to you later, kid."

Emma's mood darkened. August was the last person she wanted to know what had happened between her and Killian. She headed back towards the group and the couch.

"Well, anyways, here's my number." Ashley passed Killian a slip of paper as Emma approached and her mood further soured. "We've got to get going. Call me sometime." She gave him a flirtatious smile. "It was great meeting everyone! See you at work, Will." She and Tink made their way out the door.

"I've been barking up that tree for months now, she gets in the same room as Killian Jones for five minutes, and he ends up with her number." Will complained and picked up yet another slice of pizza and took a large bite. "Life is so unfair." He said with his mouth full.

"Manners matter, mate." Killian grinned. "Everything go okay with the call, luv?" He asked as Emma sat down.

"Yep. Super." She lied and faked a smile. Killian looked at her suspiciously. She only used that term when she was bothered by something.

"Hey, Jones. Maybe you can set up a double date. You know, you and Ashley and me and her friend. What do you say?" Will tapped Killian's knee with the back of his hand.

"Uh, yeah, maybe." Killian said uncomfortably.

"Fantastic. Oh! Valentine's day is in about a week. Perfect. Eh?" He polished off the last of his slice and grinned.

"What a stupid holiday." Merida groaned. "I'll be at home watching horror movies and stuffing my face with discount chocolates, thank you very much."

"I never did understand it much, myself. Never really celebrated it, either, to be honest." Robin said.

"What about you, Em?" Will looked at Emma. "Got a hot date lined up?"

"Actually, that was August on the phone. I was going to see if he wanted to meet up for dinner." She glanced sideways at Killian who looked at her in shock.

"Really?" He sat forward. "You think that's a good idea? Don't want to lead him on." Killian said acidly.

"I'm not going to lead him on. It's better than spending the day alone. It's not like I have anyone else begging for my time." She replied with an edge.

Merida, Will, and Robin watched the tension filled exchange between them.

"Well, I guess if you want to play it safe, he's the best and least exciting candidate." Killian stood.

"What does that matter to you?" Emma shot back.

"Nothing at all, Swan. I'd just hate for you to waste your time with someone not on your level is all." His blue eyes had turned icy.

"Yes, because Ashley seems like someone you can really wax philosophical with." Emma rolled her eyes and sat back against the couch, folding her arms.

"Who knows? I guess we'll find out." Killian clenched his jaw and stalked off to the music area.

Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably and followed Killian.

"What the hell was that about?" Will asked and Merida hit him on the arm.

"Hey. Mind your own, eh?" She gave Emma a sympathetic smile and they headed back over to the instruments as well.

Killian picked up his guitar and roughly played a few chords. Robin counted off a beat and the band jumped into a darker, up tempo song. Emma could almost feel the heat in Killian's gaze as he stared straight at her, singing. She glared back angrily.

"You don't know what it's like, all this fire raging inside." Killian's voice lilted across the room.

Emma stood up and stormed outside. She needed some fresh air. She heard the music stop abruptly as she stepped out into the January night.

"Swan, where are you going?" Killian ran out after her.

"Well since you're my ride, Killian, I'd say not far." She retorted. "Did I forget to check with you first before making a decision again? Silly me."

"That is not at all what I intended-" he started.

"Then what is it? Just because I'm carrying your baby doesn't mean you get to decide what I can do in my life. August is a good guy." She shouted at him.

"I'm just trying to protect you. As your friend." Killian offered.

"I'm a big girl, Jones. I can protect myself. And I'm the one that broke it off with him, remember?" She raised an eyebrow, her mouth setting into a line.

"Okay, okay." He conceded. "I'm just...a worrier."

"Well, don't. I need your friendship and support, not your judgement." She said softly.

"I'm not judging you, Emma. And my support you always have, as well as my friendship." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. "Let's go inside, luv. It's starting to snow."

They turned back towards the doorway and found the rest of the band standing there, having gone undetected during the spat. Merida's fingertips were touching her smiling lips and Will looked shaken.

"...What?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"A baby!" Merida ran out into the snow and hugged Emma.

"So you and Emma, huh? What was that like?" Will grinned and waggled his eyebrows as Killian walked through the garage door.

"It was like none of your business, mate." Killian answered lightly and moved past him. Emma and Merida came back in after them.

"Well it looks like we should call it a night." Robin said with a tired smile. "Jones and I have work in the morning."

"Okay. Emma, don't be a stranger!" Will gave her a hug and grabbed one more slice of pizza as she divvyed the rest of it into one box.

"I'll be around." She smiled and gave Merida and Robin hugs.

She and Killian made their way too the car and he drove Emma home.

"I'll walk you up." Killian started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"No, I'm fine, Killian. Go home and get some rest." She leaned across and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, then. I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled softly.

Emma headed up to her apartment carrying the leftover pizza. After getting dressed in her pajamas, she flipped on the TV, not really watching it, just needing some background noise, and grabbed a slice of cold pizza. Emma's thoughts were filled with her argument with Killian. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was acting almost jealous.

She shook the thought from her head and pulled her phone free from her jacket pocket. The screen still displayed the missed call from August.

She hesitated a moment and then pressed call.

"August? Hey, it's Emma."

Killian made his way into his apartment and turned on some lights. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed a beer from the fridge, making his way into the living room and flipping on the TV.

 _"Manchester United made a sweep against Liverpool today, score two nothing."_ The news anchor declared and Killian tipped his beer towards the TV.

He reached into his pocket and emptied its contents onto the coffee table. His wallet and keys lay atop two pieces of paper. He picked the papers up. One was Ashley's phone number and the other, Emma's sonogram. He took a long draw from the brew in his hand as he stared at the two.

He pulled out his phone and punched in the numbers on the paper, letting Emma's sonogram drift down to the coffee table from his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma examined her figure in the slinky red dress she wore and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew she was pregnant, but at only two months, she just looked bloated. She sighed and slipped the low zipper down her back and divested herself of the dress, heading back to her closet. She pulled a white, flowy strapless number from its hanger and held it against her in the mirror. The material flowed from her bust line, sure to hide her stomach. She slipped into it and struggled to pull up the zipper. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, then tucked it behind her ear. The rest of her golden hair was swept up into a knot at the back of her head. She fussed with the makeup at the corner of her eye and a knock sounded at her door.

She hurried to the sound and opened it. August stood there in jeans, his blazer poking out of his navy blue coat. His button down shirt was open at the collar.

"Emma, wow." He extended a bouquet of daisies towards her.

"It's Valentine's Day. I thought I'd dress it up a bit." She smiled and took the flowers. "You don't look half bad yourself." They moved into the apartment and Emma found a vase for the flowers.

"So, let's get going. I've got us reservations at Bella Notte." August smiled his shy smile.

"That sounds amazing. I'll just grab my coat." Emma placed the vase of flowers on her kitchen counter, grabbed her coat and scarf, and they headed out.

They pulled up to the restaurant and August filled out some information with the valet before heading inside. The restaurant was brimming with activity from the holiday. Young couples in love canoodling in every corner. August gave his name to the hostess.

"Your table's not quite ready yet. You can wait at the bar and we'll call you." The young brunette smiled and waved them over to the bar. Emma slipped off her coat, as did August and they checked them before heading over.

The bartender came to take their order.

"A beer for me, white wine for the lady." August said.

"Ah, actually, I'll have a soda water." Emma interjected, looking at August uncomfortably. The bartender nodded and left to fill their order.

"Right. I forgot." August gave her an embarrassed smile and avoided her eyes.

"Want to talk about the elephant in the room?" Emma asked, staring hard at her date.

"It's fine, Emma. I can deal with it. I'm just happy to be here with you." He patted her hand before taking it in his. "You know, there was a time I thought maybe you and I..." He trailed off sadly.

"I know, August. There's plenty of time to talk about the future. Let's just take things slow." She gave his hand a squeeze as the bartender returned with their drinks. She sipped lightly at the drink in her hand.

"Oh my God, Emma?" An unfamiliar feminine voice caught Emma's ear and she glanced backwards. Ashley came towards her, smiling. She was dressed in a tight black, low cut dress with way too much makeup on.

"Oh, hey, Ashley. Good to see you again." She gave her a polite hug. "This is August." She motioned to her date, who shook Ashley's hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you. Killian is just checking our coats. He should be here soon." Ashley said animatedly and Emma's stomach dropped. "Thanks so much again for introducing us, Emma."

Killian rounded the corner to the bar, pocketing the coat check tickets and looked up for his date. He froze as he saw her talking to Emma. He locked eyes with her, briefly, and then moved to stand next to his date.

"Oh, here you are!" Ashley giggled and put her hand on Killian's chest. "We were just talking about you." She smiled up at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, luv." He smiled down at the giggly blonde. "August." He reached out and shook the man's hand and bile rose in his throat.

"Long time, Killian. You're looking well." August said, releasing his hand.

"As are you, mate. Glad to see you're patching things up." He looked at Emma. "Swan, you look spectacular." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and Emma felt herself grow warm.

"You clean up nice, Jones." She fixed an imaginary fold on his lapel. "Black suits you."

"August Booth?" A waitress made her way into the bar area. August signaled her over to them. "We only have a large table near the fountain right now. Is that going to be okay?"

"Ooh! Maybe we can all sit together!" Ashley clapped her hands excitedly and Killian bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed.

"Sounds fun." August looked back at Emma, who shrugged in response.

"Oh, yay." Ashley said exuberantly.

The waitress nodded and smiled, leading the four to the table.

Killian pulled out Ashley's chair for her and they sat down. Emma put her clutch purse on the table.

"I'm going to the little girl's room. Be right back." She said and made her away from the table. Killian watched her fiddle with the bracelet at her wrist as she walked away.

A waiter approached the table.

"Good evening all. Can I start you off with some wine? Champagne?" He set a basket of bread on the table and passed around menus.

"Ooh, champagne!" Ashley simpered at Killian.

"A bottle for the table and a virgin strawberry daiquiri for this seat." He tapped the area across from him.

"Emma's favorite." August smiled.

"Emma's not drinking with us?" Ashley asked, puzzled.

"Ah, no, I don't think so." Killian replied tightly.

"You don't think what?" Emma asked, returning to the table.

"Oh, I was just asking why you weren't drinking champagne with us. Killian bought the table a bottle." Ashley grinned, clearly impressed.

"Oh, um, I'm, uh..." She stammered.

"She's pregnant." Killian interjected.

"Oh, I love babies!" Ashley squealed. "Congrats, you two!" She looked at August.

"Oh, I'm not-"

"He's not-"

Emma and August spoke at once, looking at each other, embarrassed. Ashley looked confused.

"I am." Killian fidgeted with his napkin and flushed.

"Oh. Ohhhh." Ashley looked between the two of them. "I thought you said you were just friends?" She raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"We are. Drunken one night stand." She shrugged. The waiter reappeared with their drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked, popping the champagne cork with a flourish.

The group placed their orders as he finished pouring the champagne.

"Well, my sister just had a baby not too long ago. If you need any maternity clothes, I could ask her for you." Ashley took a drink from the glass in front of her.

"Oh, that's...nice, Ashley. Thanks." Emma smiled.

The waiter returned with their orders a short time later, interrupting a baby story Ashley was telling about her sister.

"Can I get a rum, neat?" Killian asked the waiter. Emma chuckled under her breath, knowing Killian was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Hell, they were all uncomfortable. Except Ashley, that is. She dug into her food and Ashley continued to dominate the conversation. She nodded every now and again, pretending to be interested. Killian drained the glass of rum in front of him in a single swallow as soon as the waiter set it in front of him.

"Dessert?" The waiter asked.

"I'm actually ready to head home." Emma looked at August.

"That sounds good to me." He replied.

"Oh, boo. We were having so much fun!" Ashley pouted.

"Just the checks, please." Killian asked. The waiter handed Killian a folder and bowed out. Killian pulled his wallet out and August reached for his own.

"Put it away, mate. My treat." Killian insisted.

"He's such a gentleman." Ashley batted her eyes at Killian and Emma suppressed a snort. She was definitely not Killian's usual type.

"Well, then at least let me have your coat check tickets. I'll go get our coats." Killian handed him a couple of tickets and finished scribbling on the receipt. August excused himself.

The waiter collected his card and the check and took it away.

August returned with the coats and passed them around. Killian helped Ashley into hers and August mirrored him with Emma. The waiter came back and handed Killian his card and they all headed outside. The two men handed their tickets to the valet.

"Well this was so much fun! We should do this again." Ashley smiled. Emma smiled back. Her food was not sitting right at all. She brought the back of her hand up to her mouth.

"Swan? You alright?" Killian asked cautiously.

"You don't look so good, Emma." August put his hand on her arm.

Emma gagged and ran to the side of the building, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the pavement. August and Killian rushed to her side.

"Oh my God, I can NOT see someone puke. I'm gonna puke." Ashley gagged dramatically.

"Well, don't bloody look, then, darling." Killian clenched his jaw and rubbed Emma's back. Emma retched again and some splashed onto August's shoe.

"Aw, Emma. What the hell." August backed away disgusted.

"Maybe you should go stand with Ashley, mate." Killian glared at August. August nodded in agreement and made his way to the blonde who was now fanning herself and tapping her foot.

"Killian, I really feel sick." She called to him.

"I think your date needs you." Emma spit on the ground.

"She's fine." Killian pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She gave him an appreciative half smile and dabbed her mouth with it. "Are you?" He helped her stand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She handed him back his handkerchief.

"Uh, keep it." He said and she chuckled. They turned back and walked to where their dates were waiting in front of the cars.

"Hey, uh, I can take Ashley home, if you want. If you wouldn't mind taking Emma." August offered.

"That sounds good to me." Ashley said, arms crossed, clearly irritated with Killian's lack of attention to her.

"Perfect." Killian nodded and led Emma to his car.

"I'll call you, Emma." August called after them. Emma gave August an exasperated smile as Killian opened her door for her and slipped inside.

Emma unlocked the door to her apartment and Killian followed her inside.

"Killian, I'm fine, really." She insisted and kicked her shoes off.

"You've said that, luv. I'm just here to make sure." He took her coat. She smiled back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be checking up on Ashley? She was deathly ill, after all." Emma teased and headed to the counter, setting her purse down and fishing out her phone.

"I'm sure August has attended to her quite nicely." He said back with a smirk.

"Speaking of which..." Emma held up her phone, indicating she'd received a message from him.

"Oh?" Killian asked.

"'Emma, I had fun tonight, but I think we're better off friends. Good to see you, kid.'" Emma read aloud. "I just got dumped by my ex boyfriend by text message on Valentine's Day." She laughed.

"What an arse." Killian scoffed. "His loss."

Emma shrugged and Killian's phone chirped as he took off his coat. He pulled it free from his pocket as well.

"Well, I guess we're two for two." He laughed as he read a text on his phone.

"No." Emma walked to him looking over his shoulder, amused. He tilted the phone towards her so she could see.

 _'Thanks for dinner, don't think we're right for each other. It's not you, it's me.'_

"She did not just say 'it's not you, it's me'." Emma put her hand on her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"Happy Valentine's Day to us, eh?" Killian's eyes sparkled with amusement. He dropped his phone on Emma's counter and made his way to her bathroom. She sat on the arm of her couch and removed the bracelet and earrings she wore, dropping them in a dish on the end table. Killian emerged seconds later with a wet wash rag. He held it up, making his intention clear and began to wipe the makeup away from Emma's face.

"There she is." He said with a smile and his thumb lingered just below her lip. Emma blinked up at him. Her breathing quickened and the silence grew between them.

"Killian." She said softly. He cleared his throat and stepped back from her.

"I'm gonna head out." He said flustered.

"You can stay, if you want." She offered.

"I don't know, Emma."

"Can you at least unzip me before you go?" She turned around. Killian swallowed hard, took the zipper between his fingers, and pulled. She could feel electricity hum through her as his knuckles brushed her spine. She turned back around and looked up at him, holding her dress in place.

"That really is some dress, Swan." He fidgeted, itching to touch her.

"Killian. Stay." She stepped closer to him and his eyes widened, realizing her true meaning.

"Swan, do you know what you're asking?" He said softly.

"I'm perfectly sober this time, Killian." She replied. "And why not? Why not give this a chance? We've known each other forever, we've slept together, hell, we're having a baby together. I'm attracted to you. Aren't you attracted to me? Haven't you thought about this before?" She asked quietly.

Killian shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth. "Emma, I have thought about this since the first moment I saw you." He admitted, his eyes piercing into hers. She smiled slowly. She reached up and cautiously put a hand on his chest, her other hand still holding her dress in place.

"Bloody hell." He reached up and let his hand curl around the curve of her neck and bent to kiss her softly. She reached up and caressed his cheek, kissing him back. Killian groaned against her lips and looped his other hand around her back, deepening the kiss.

Her hand travelled up and her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Emma..." He breathed and stepped back from her slightly.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him steadily.

"I just need to know you're certain this is what you want." He looked at her carefully. She raised an eyebrow at him and stepped back away from him, releasing her hand from her dress. It billowed to the floor, leaving her standing in front of him in just her white lace underwear. Killian inhaled sharply and closed the gap between them, crushing his lips to hers. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom.

He laid her gently on her unkempt bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. She reached up behind her head and undid two pins, letting her hair fall around her shoulders as she propped herself up on her elbow, watching him shrug out of his shirt.

"You are a marvel, Swan." He murmured and knelt on the mattress beside her. She hummed in her throat and sat up, reaching for the button of his pants. She made quick work of it and the zipper and pushed the fabric over his hips. She was face to face with his manhood, barely restrained by his boxer briefs. She glanced up at him and trailed kisses along the edge of where the elastic met his skin, eliciting a low growl from his throat. His hand cupped the back of her head as she tracked kisses up over his abdomen, onto his chest and up his throat. He sunk his fingers into her hair as he pulled her mouth back to his. She reached between them and cupped him outside the fabric of his underwear.

"Ah." He gasped at the contact and thrust forward into her hand. He kicked free of his pants, shoes, and socks and pressed Emma backwards into the mattress.

Killian let his fingers dance down over Emma's flesh as he kissed her, tracing the edge of her strapless bra and smiling against her lips at the goosebumps that arose in his path. He followed the same trail with his lips, barely making contact with his lips and her skin, reveling in Emma's body arching up towards every direction he trailed, desperate for his touch. He drug his mouth further downwards and paused as he passed her belly button. He looked up and smiled at her broadly. His hand moved to her hip and he skimmed his thumb over the skin on her lower abdomen before bending and pressing a firm kiss above her panty line.

His fingers curled into the waistband of her panties and he drug them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He kissed his way upwards from her knee along her thigh. He glanced up only once to make his intention clear before dipping his head down between her thighs and running his tongue along her center. Emma moaned softly and let her head fall back. Killian continued his ministrations and he felt her fingers tangle in his hair, emboldening him. He applied more pressure and Emma's breath started coming in quicker draws. He knew she was close as he sunk a finger deep into her sweet spot, curling it just right.

"Killian!" His name leaving her lips in the heat of passion was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He kissed her thigh again and slowly withdrew his hand. Emma's eyes snapped open with a fire behind them. Killian sat back on his knees and Emma sat up. She pulled him down to the mattress by his shoulders and straddled him. She skirted her hands over his lean, sculpted flesh and rolled her hips over his firmly. The friction of his underwear beneath her was almost unbearable. She reached up behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to his chest, covering her now bare breasts with her arm and skimming her crotch against his again. She was teasing him.

"You bloody siren." He tossed her bra aside and put his hands on her hips, rolling his upwards. She swatted his hands away.

"Be still." She smiled and let her hand move leisurely to one of her breasts, exposing the other. He swallowed visibly and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She dropped her hand to the pendant that rest on his chest, tracing the shape of it on his skin and circling her hips torturously.

"Swan. Please." He begged.

"Shh." She hushed him and elevated up on her knees. She reached down and began to peel the boxer briefs from his body, moving down the bed with the motion. Killian's ample length sprang free and Emma licked her lips, dropping the material to the floor from her hand. Killian's pupils dilated and he felt his breath catch in his chest. She took him firmly in her hand and placed a kiss on his sensitive head. Killian thought he might combust on the spot.

"Em- Emma." Her name slipped from his mouth as he tried to hold on to the last vestiges of his control. "You don't have to."

"Shh." She repeated louder. She drew him into her mouth and he soon felt himself touching the back of her throat. His hands fisted in the sheets as her head bobbed and dipped over him, worshipping with her mouth.

"Swan, stop." He warned and she released him with a pop. He sat up like a bolt of lightning and flipped her back over so she was laying looking up at him. He moved between her thighs and lined up at her entrance.

"Wait." She said and he froze, his eyes darting to hers. "Do you have a condom?" She giggled wickedly and he laughed back, kissing her firmly.

"A little late for that, luv." He smiled against her lips and sunk into her. She gasped as he did and he paused momentarily to give her time to adjust. He felt her hips tilt into his and he began to move gently.

"Oh, Killian, harder, I'm not going to break." She insisted and that was all the urging he needed. He increased his pace and pressure and Emma's soft sighs and moans were almost enough to undo him.

"Yes, right there." She cried out and raked her fingernails down his back as she found her release, taking him with her.

He braced himself on his elbows above her for only a moment before easing out of her and rolling over onto his back, panting. Emma promptly scooted into the space against his side and laid her head on his chest, tracing patterns with her finger into the skin on his abdomen.

"So... are we like a thing now?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"A 'thing'?" Killian repeated, amused.

"You know, like a boyfriend-girlfriend, thing." She clarified.

"I suppose if you need a label on it, Swan, then sure." Killian chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay." She sighed contentedly and pulled a blanket over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's phone began to ring as she left her office. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket, shifting some files to one side of her hip and smiling as she saw Killian's name appear on the screen.

"Hey, handsome." She answered.

"Well, hello, beautiful. How was your day?" He asked and she could hear his grin.

"Boring. Yours?" She made her way to her car and balanced her phone in between her shoulder and cheek as she unlocked it.

"Looking up now. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to band practice tonight. It's the last one before the gig." He asked. She'd missed the last three because she was working late.

"That sounds amazing. Can we stop by that bakery I like first? I'm really craving some cupcakes." Emma settled into the driver's seat and flopped the case files in her arm on the passenger seat.

"Of course, Swan. I can never say no to you. I'll come meet you at your place now." He said.

"On my way. See you soon."

Killian smiled as he heard the putter of Emma's little yellow bug pull into the parking garage at her apartment building. Emma parked and got out, smiling as she walked towards Killian. He'd already changed out of his suit into a red checked flannel shirt and jeans. He opened the passenger door for her as he always did and she stopped and pecked him on the lips before ducking inside his SUV. Killian smirked and shook his head, moving around to the driver's side. He still couldn't quite believe he and Emma were together.

Killian threaded his fingers through hers as they pulled away and he kissed the back of her hand with a smile.

They arrived at the bakery Emma loved and emerged twenty minutes later with two dozen cupcakes.

"You know you don't have to feed that lot every time you come to practice." He teased.

"I'm not going to eat in front of everyone." She smirked back as they pulled away.

The garage door was open when they pulled up and they headed inside, Emma's arms full of cupcakes.

"Emma!" A chorus of voices greeted her. Robin and Merida sat on folding chairs across from the couch where Will sat with a now familiar blonde in his lap.

"Hey guys." She called back and paused in her path waiting for Killian to catch up with her. He stepped next to her. "Will and Ashley?" She asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"News to me, too, luv." He replied and they walked to the couch area.

"Oh, hey, Killian." Ashley purred as they approached, putting an arm around Will's shoulders. Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Ashley." Killian replied politely, giving her a tight smile.

"I brought cupcakes." Emma smiled and set the boxes on the table, flipping the top of one.

"Oh, bless you, Emma." Will leaned forward, tightening his arm around Ashley and snagging one.

"I'm gonna go tune up, luv." Killian turned Emma's chin up with the knuckle of his forefinger and kissed her gently.

"Whoa!" "What the hell?" "Hey!"

Everyone exclaimed at the kiss all at once and Killian left Emma behind blushing, cocking an eyebrow at the rest of the group with a cat-ate-the-canary smile as he headed to pick up his guitar.

Emma shrugged and moved around the couch and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Will and Ashley. The sour look on Ashley's face was near priceless.

"Well that's quite new, isn't it?" Merida grinned.

Emma picked up a cupcake and shrugged again. "We thought we'd give it a shot."

"Well I'm thrilled for the both of you. Killian needs someone to keep him in line." Robin said, humor in his eyes.

"Yeah, Em, that's fantastic." Will smiled at her.

"I guess it's kind of hard not to get trapped in the honey pot if you knock someone up." Ashley said disdainfully.

"Or maybe Emma's just a right damn treasure of a catch, lass." Merida's Scottish brogue turned sharp as Ashley looked towards Killian.

"Merida, it's fine. Let her be jealous." Ashley snapped her head back to glare at Emma upon hearing her words. Emma ignored the girl and leaned forward, picking up another cupcake and extended it towards the red head. Merida smothered a smile and took the cupcake, standing to give her a hug, and heading off to where Killian stood amongst the instruments.

Robin and Will joined her and took their places with their respective instruments, leaving the two women alone on the couch.

The band began to play and Emma sat back enjoying a cupcake of her own. Killian's eyes were glued to Emma the entire time they played. How long had she felt this way about him? It seemed she'd been enamored with him forever. This was the happiest she can remember being in a long time. And it felt good to be lost in the moment with the music and Killian in his element.

Killian felt free with his music. He loved to play, to envelop himself in a fog of lyrics and notes and just forget about the world for a moment, but somehow Emma still shone through crystal clear in the haze. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had waited years for this. And she was finally his.

 _"Excuse me, do you know where Ethics 120 is being held?" Killian turned around and found himself face to face with a stunning blonde, dressed in oversized clothes, green eyes peeking up at him through large black framed glasses as she shuffled through several papers in her hands. He was stunned into silence for a moment._

 _"Sure we know where it's at. We're on our way there now. Right, Jones?" Robin elbowed Killian in the ribs, snapping him out of his stupor._

 _"Right, luv, follow us." Killian offered._

 _"Oh, great. You guys are lifesavers." Emma flashed a smile that left Killian a little weak in the knees._

 _They walked through the sunny courtyard towards the main building on campus._

 _"Killian Jones." He extended a hand to her and Emma shook it._

 _"Emma. Emma Swan." She introduced herself and tucked a wayward golden lock behind her ear._

 _"Robin Locksley." Robin shook her hand as well._

 _"Ethics, huh?" Killian asked, making conversation._

 _"Yeah, criminal justice major. You?" She asked._

 _"Same. Headed to law school after that." Killian smiled at her._

 _"Ambitious." She grinned. "What about you?" She looked at Robin._

 _"Equally as ambitious, I'm afraid." Robin smiled._

 _"So are you guys from England?" She asked._

 _"What gave it away, luv?" Killian chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her._

 _"Okay, stupid question." She laughed as they approached the main hall. "How did you guys end up here?"_

 _"Long story." Killian replied and held the door open for Emma._

 _"I'd love to hear it sometime." She smiled and made her way inside, finding a seat at the front of the room._

 _Killian stood there at the door, grinning like an idiot. He looked back over to Robin and found him staring at him, eyebrow raised._

 _"What?" Killian asked._

 _"Oh, you have got it bad, Jones." Robin clapped his hand on his shoulder. "You're done for." He chuckled and made his way inside._

 _"Right you are, mate." He shook his head and followed him in._

"That's break." Robin played a few extra beats on the drum set and they put their instruments down.

The band made their way back to the couch and Ashley immediately popped up, throwing her arms around Will, eyeing Killian. Killian ignored her and headed straight for Emma who sat contented, eating her second cupcake. He sat next to her on the arm of the couch and she smiled up at him.

"Cupcake?" She held up her half eaten pastry and Killian took a bite.

"Delicious." He said in a way that made everything south of her naval clench.

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing. I may puke." Will grinned.

"Ugh, don't even say that. We had enough of that on Valentine's Day, didn't we Emma?" Ashley asked snidely.

"Well maybe something about that night just didn't agree with me." Emma raised an eyebrow pointedly at her.

Ashley's face turned red and she settled into Will's lap. Killian grinned.

Merida and Robin began going over chord progressions and the set list.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Emma told Killian and stood.

"Okay, luv." Killian slid into the seat she had vacated and leaned into the conversation Merida and Robin held.

Emma made her way down the hallway to the restroom, slightly irked at Ashley's jabs. When she finished, she exited and almost ran straight into Killian.

"Miss me?" She quipped.

"Every second we're apart, Swan, but I just came to wash my hands." He held out his palms. "Frosting."

"What a waste of good frosting." Emma took his hand in hers and popped a finger into her mouth, licking the frosting from it. Killian inhaled sharply in response.

"Well if I'd have known it offended you so, I would have asked for your assistance earlier." He moved towards her and she backed into the wall. His frosting free hand slipped into her hair and he lowered his mouth on to hers.

"Mm, vanilla." He breathed against her lips and she laughed, pulling him back in by his shirt collar. She decided that cupcakes and Killian was her new favorite flavor.

"A-HEM."

Their heads turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat dramatically and tapping their foot. Ashley stood at the end of the hallway, arms crossed and clearly annoyed.

"Someone else might like to use the bathroom." She said impatiently.

"Sorry, Ashley." Emma said insincerely as Killian pulled away from her with a smug smile. She started down the hallway past the girl and felt her foot connect with Ashley's, effectively tripping her and sending her to the floor face first, landing square on her front.

"Emma!" Killian sank down beside her and helped her to sitting. "Are you okay? The baby?" Killian's eyes were flooded with concern.

"I'm fine." Emma growled and glared up at Ashley who snickered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Killian stood and moved towards Ashley in a rage.

"Hey, it was an accident!" She hissed.

"What's going on?" Merida asked as she, Robin, and Will rounded the corner towards the commotion.

"Nothing, I just tripped." Emma stood, rubbing the elbow that had broken her fall, and Robin moved to help her up.

"Aye, because this jealous bitch tripped her." Killian turned back to his band mates, seething.

"Killian!" Emma gasped at his outburst.

"I said it was an accident! Will, are you going to let him talk about me like that?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Take it easy, mate." Will stepped forward.

"No, mate, you keep her away from Emma or she's not coming back here." Killian poked Will in the chest.

"Well that's not your call to make, _mate._ " Will pushed Killian's shoulder. Killian chuckled dangerously and quickly stepped forward, grabbing Will by the shirt.

"If anything happens to my child and you stand here and defend that wench, you really won't like what comes next." He said, a fire in his voice.

"Hey, that's enough!" Merida pulled the two men apart. "You two are friends and we're a week and a half away from a show. Suck it up. And you," She turned her attentions turned Ashley, eyes narrowing. "if you know what's good for you, you'll give Emma a wide berth from now on. If you so much as sneeze in her direction, you'll answer to me." Merida gave her a cocky smile with her warning.

"Whatever. It's pretty obvious that he's only in whatever this is because she's having his baby." Ashley stormed past the group and into the main room.

"So. Everybody okay now? Can we get back to practice?" Robin asked, irritated.

"Yeah." Will said and headed out.

"Killian?" Robin looked at him.

"I'm good, mate." He stepped towards Emma and Robin nodded. He and Merida headed back into the garage as well.

"Are you alright, luv?" Killian skimmed his thumb along Emma's jaw.

"I'm fine, Killian." She blinked up at him. "Are you?"

"Just...scared me for a second." He confessed.

"The baby's fine, you don't have to worry." Emma reached up and touched his cheek. "Now, you have a show to get ready for." She gave him a quick kiss and they headed back out.

Rehearsal wrapped without further incident and Killian and Emma headed out to his car.

"So. Your place or mine?" Killian asked as they pulled onto the freeway.

"I'm really tired, Killian." Emma said, quietly. "Maybe you should just drop me off."

"You don't want me to stay?" Killian asked, a little surprised.

"Maybe not tonight." She sighed and looked out the window as he took the exit to her apartment building.

"Why? What's wrong, luv?"

"I told you, I'm just really tired."

"Is this about what happened with Ashley? Is... something wrong with the baby?" He took his eyes off the road momentarily and scanned over her figure.

"No, Killian, the baby's fine." Emma rolled her eyes.

"And you?" He asked as they pulled up to her building.

"I'm good. I've been in worse scrapes wrestling my keys out of my pocket." She gave an unconvincing half smile and leaned over, kissing Killian on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Swan." He captured her arm as she opened her door. "You can tell me anything."

"I know, Killian. Good night." She smiled again and got out of the car. He watched her walk into the building uneasily before pulling away.

Emma unlocked the door to her apartment and kicked off her shoes, letting her keys clatter into their usual place on the counter. What she wouldn't give for a drink right about now. She emptied her pockets, placing her wallet and phone next to her keys and headed into her bedroom to change. Walking back into the kitchen, she found herself with a sweet tooth.

"Should've grabbed those cupcakes." She said to herself and rummaged through her near enoty fridge, silently chiding herself for not going grocery shopping.

 _'If Killian were here, he would go get you something.'_ The voice in the back of her head said. Emma rolled her eyes at the thought. What if Ashley was right? What if he was only in this for the baby?

She sighed and put her hands on the counter, hanging her head. She needed to sort this out. She was not about to have her heart broken again. Killian wouldn't do that to her, right?

She shook her head and grabbed a box of Captain Crunch from the top of her fridge and opened the box, taking a few pieces of dry cereal and popping them into her mouth to quell the sugar craving she was after. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up. Mary Margaret's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey! I'm glad you answered!" Mary Margaret's voice was bright on the other line. "Seems like we always miss each other."

"Oh I know. What's up?" Emma smiled and popped some more cereal in her mouth.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you. Been thinking about you lately and since you and Killian have become 'official', I feel like I never see you anymore!" She replied.

"I know, I know, I'm an awful friend." She laughed. "Maybe we should meet up for lunch or something."

"I would love that, Emma."

"Oh, I know! Killian has a show coming up! You should come, bring David. It'll be just like old times." Emma suggested.

"Now, that's a plan, Emma. Text me the details."

"Will do, can't wait!" Emma smiled.

"Me either. Talk soon!"

"Kay, bye."

She hung up and smiled again. This is exactly what she needed. She had a habit of getting up in her own head, overanalyzing every little thing. After a lifetime in foster care and taking care of herself, trust didn't come easily to Emma Swan. She never really wanted to trust anyone before, but it came naturally with Killian. So why was it different now?

She just needed time. They'd jumped into this whole situation ass backwards and now she just needed time to sort through all these feelings, hers and his.

Just a little time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit, shit, shit." Emma muttered, fastening her earring in her lobe and hopping on one foot, trying to slide her shoe into place. Her phone rang loudly in the background.

"Hello?" She answered, grabbing her keys and jacket and heading towards the door.

"Swan, where are you? We go on in fifteen minutes and Mary Margaret is already here." Killian's voice sounded anxious.

"I know, I'm coming, I'm sorry. Nothing fits anymore so I had to go to the store. I'm on my way, I promise." She slammed the door to her apartment a little louder than intended as she headed towards the elevator.

"Okay, hurry. I'll see you in a bit, luv." Killian replied and they hung up with one another.

Emma ran to the parking garage and fired up the engine to her little yellow bug. The tires squealed as she pulled out of the garage, heading towards the venue where the band was playing their gig.

As she pulled onto the main road, every light ahead of her was green.

"Good sign." She said to herself but as she approached the intersection, the light turned yellow, then red. "Or, maybe I spoke too soon." She said, annoyed. The light turned green and she gunned it up the next block, only to have the light change on her again.

"Come on." She hit her palm against her steering wheel, complaining. She tapped her fingers at the wheel and after what felt like forever, the light turned green again. She raced up the next block and then the next after that, and lo and behold, the light changed again, causing her to slam on her brakes.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered. "It's like I'm hitting every damn red light in town." The light turned green, and she turned to look at her phone sitting on the passenger seat, checking the time as she pulled into the intersection. "I'm going to make it." She sighed and smiled, looking up just in time to catch the headlights of another car out of the corner of her eye as it crashed straight into the driver's side of the bug.

Killian paced backstage, peeking out the curtain to where Mary Margaret still sat beside an empty stool. He checked the watch on his wrist. They were already overdue to start their set. Where the hell was she?

"Still not here, mate?" Robin asked from behind him and Killian shook his head in response. Robin reached up and gave Killian a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "She'll turn up. She said she was on her way."

"I know." Killian said and Robin walked away, drumming on his legs.

Will walked over to where Killian stood and Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, mate. I just wanted to apologize. For everything that happened at the last rehearsal." Will rubbed his arm reflexively.

"Mate, don't worry about it. We're good." Killian smiled and patted Will on the shoulder.

"Well, I am sorry. For me, and for Ashley. Is Emma okay?" He asked.

Killian nodded. "Emma is tough. Ashley would have to do a lot worse than a trip to bang her up. And if it ever came to that, my money's on Emma." He grinned and Will returned the smile.

"You've got me there. Ashley's a lot of talk, not much action." His grin softened.

"She's a good kid. Jealous, but a good kid. I'm glad she gave you a chance." He clapped Will on the shoulder again and Will nodded with a smile, heading over to his bass.

"Everybody having a good time tonight?" The MC's voice came over the microphone and the club cheered in response. "Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about! This next act is straight out of NYC herself! Home grown, ready to rock! Are you ready?" The crowd cheered again. "I said, ARE YOU READY?" The crowd cheered louder.

Merida put her arm around Killian's back and squeezed. He smiled down at her grinning face and slung his arm over her shoulders, returning the side hug.

"Give it up for There's Always a Hook!" The MC called and the crowd erupted into cheers. The band made their way on stage, taking their places.

"How's everybody doing?" Killian said into the microphone as they started to play, grinning at the cheers he got in response. "Let's go!" He started singing and couldn't help but glance at the empty stool and Mary Margaret. She checked her phone and gave him a shrug and a smile. He drug his eyes away from the space intentionally and decided to get lost in the music.

Metal crunched as firefighters pried the driver's side door open to Emma's mangled yellow bug. The long tone from the horn was interrupted as they leaned her back in the seat and cut free her seatbelt.

One of the paramedics whistled low as they moved past them and prepared to remove Emma's unconscious form from the car.

"Damn," she could hear him say through the fog. "It's always like this. She's gonna be lucky to make it out and that drunk idiot is walking away."

"Walking away in handcuffs, at least." A second voice chimed in.

"Yeah, try to console her family with that."

 _'The baby...'_ She tried to tell them, but no words came out. A neck brace tightened around her throat and she felt them lift her and lay her on a stretcher.

"Oh, shit." Another voice said as they settled her flat on her back. "Is she pregnant?"

"It's hard to say. Let's load her up. We gotta stop this bleeding."

 _'Please, save the baby...'_ She thought and succumbed to the beckoning blackness.

The band prepared to kick into their final song and Killian clenched his teeth at the sight of the blank space at the bar. What had kept Emma for the whole two hour set? Maybe she changed her mind... After the spat with Ashley, she had been pretty distant. He played into the chorus of the song and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approach Mary Margaret. His head turned and recognized David as he leaned in to speak with her.

Killian felt his brow furrow in confusion as he watched David animatedly say something to his wife. Mary Margaret's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes shot to Killian on the stage. She frantically grabbed her purse and the two ran off to the side and began speaking to the bouncer guarding off the back stage access point. The song ended and Killian didn't even wait for the cheers to die down before he unplugged and darted off stage. Something was wrong.

Killian slung his guitar off his shoulder and laid it on a case backstage, running towards the backstage entrance.

"Look, man, it's an emergency." David pleaded with the burly man stationed at the curtain. Killian flung the fabric aside and poked his head out.

"Jeff, they're fine." He told the bouncer and he received a nod as the man stepped aside to let Mary Margaret and David pass.

"Killian, we have to get to the hospital, Emma's been in an accident." David said, out of breath as soon as they moved past the curtain. Killian felt all the air in his body leave him.

"An accident? What kind of accident?" His head was spinning.

"A car accident, and from the sounds of it, a bad one. I'm listed as her emergency contact at work so they called me and I came straight here." David explained.

"Bloody hell, let's go." Killian replied, shakily.

"David! Mary Margaret! Just in time for the after party." Merida flounced up, curls bouncing, and threw her arm around Killian, smiling. Robin and Will were close behind.

"We have to go." Killian said and moved out of her grip.

"Hang on, what's going on?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Emma's been in an accident and we need to get to the hospital." Killian explained, throwing a glance back.

"Shit. Go, mate. We're right behind you." Robin urged and Killian turned and bolted out the door after David and Mary Margaret.

Killian's feet barely touched the ground as he booked it inside the emergency room. He pushed past several people and arrived at the desk.

"Sir! You have to wait. There's a line." The nurse behind the counter said testily.

"To hell with your line. My pregnant girlfriend has just been brought in from a car accident. I don't know what condition she's in, but her name is Swan. Emma Swan." Killian instructed her and the nurse pursed her lips. Letting out a perturbed sigh, the nurse pushed a few buttons on her keyboard. Her face softened as she read the information on the screen.

"It looks like she's not out of surgery yet." She replied softly.

"Surgery? Jesus bloody Christ." Killian stepped back from the counter and ran his hands through his hair. "Where do I go to talk to someone?"

"Third floor. Take the elevator down the hall to your right." She pointed and Killian, David, and Mary Margaret skittered away at her instruction.

They checked in at the desk on the third floor and were directed to a waiting room marked MEDSURG. They entered the clouded glass walled enclosure and Killian began to pace around the room.

"Do you want anything, Killian? Coffee?" Mary Margaret offered and Killian briskly shook his head, continuing to pace. Minutes passed by as they sat in deafening silence with only the sounds of the clock ticking in the background to accompany it. The door to the waiting room opened and everyone stood, Killian spinning around on his heel. Robin, Merida, and Will entered. Killian blew out his breath.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"We don't know yet." Killian said through gritted teeth.

"Emma's tough as nails, Killian. She'll make it through. They both will." Merida grabbed Killian by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. Killian nodded and continued to pace.

After an what felt like an eternity, the door to the waiting room opened again and a man in blue scrubs stepped in. He looked around at the amount of people in the room, a little taken aback.

"Uh, are all of you for Emma Swan?" He asked.

"Aye. How is she?" Killian stepped forward.

"She's just come out of surgery. My name is Dr. Michaelson. I'm the attending. Your relation?" He held out a hand and Killian shook it.

"Boyfriend. And uh, father of her child." He said.

"Okay, well, would you like to move somewhere more private?" The doctor looked around.

"Just tell me how she is." He replied.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. The car didn't have any airbags, so the damage was a little worse than usual. She suffered some bleeding on the brain, several broken ribs, and a punctured lung. Her left arm and leg are both broken. But there's more, and you can sit down if you like." Killian shook his head and felt the blood drain from his face as the doctor continued. "There was some...very minor vaginal bleeding. A slight placental abruption. Do you know how far along she is in the pregnancy?"

"Sixteen weeks this coming Tuesday." He whispered, his mouth going dry.

"Medically speaking, there's really not much intervention we can offer to save the pregnancy at this stage. There's a good chance the baby will make it through and with an abruption this minor it usually resolves itself. But the first twenty four hours are the most crucial. Once that's cleared, then the chances of maintaining the pregnancy are near 100%. We'll give you a few and then once she's out of recovery, we can take you back to see her, but she'll be unconscious still. I know it doesn't seem like it, but she's very lucky." The doctor placed a comforting hand on Killian's arm.

"How did this happen?" David stepped forward.

"Ah, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit her in the intersection. The police have him in custody. That's another thing, they're going to want a statement when Emma is able. I'm sorry." The doctor quietly bowed out of the room.

Killian stood in complete shock and finally felt his knees give way underneath him. The dam broke and hot tears coursed their way down his face. He balled his fists and brought them to his face as his chest heaved with sobs. Merida sank down next to him and held him through his tears.

"Bob, it's Robin." Robin said into his phone. "Sorry to bother you so late but I have a favor to ask. There's a drunk driver case coming through, victim of Emma Swan." He paused, listening. "Yeah, just tonight. Bob, I want you to throw the book at him, and I want to see everything you can get on him. He almost killed Killian's girlfriend... Thanks, Bob. I'll call you tomorrow."

Killian wiped away the tears from his face and growled with anger and helplessness, rising to his feet with Merida's assistance.

"Shit." He swore and sat in one of the chairs against the glass wall.

"It's going to be alright, mate." Will moved to a chair near him.

"It was my fault." Killian choked out. "I was rushing her. I talked to her as she was leaving and I told her to hurry."

"Killian." Mary Margaret said, softly rebuffing him. "You heard the doctor. That drunk piece of trash ran a red light. There is no part of this that was your fault." Killian wiped another tear away angrily. A nurse came through the waiting room door and all eyes in the room went to her.

"Emma Swan?" She looked around and Killian shot to his feet. "You can see her now."

"We'll head out to give you some privacy." Merida said and Will moved towards her as well. "Call if anything changes." She gave Killian a hug and she, Will, and Robin left the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Do you want us to stay?" Mary Margaret offered.

"No, luv, it's fine. You can head on home. Thanks for everything." Killian shook David's hand and gave Mary Margaret a quick hug. They left as well.

Killian followed the pink clad woman down a dimly lit hallway, his heartbeat pounding in his ears with every step he took. She paused at the door and turned to face him.

"I just want you to know, it looks much worse than it is." She said with a small sympathetic smile and Killian's heart skipped a beat at her words. They entered the room and Killian could hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor and the pump and hiss of a ventilator. He rounded the corner after the nurse into the room and his breath caught in his throat as Emma came into view.

Her arm and leg were wrapped in thick, white casts and elevated on pillows around her. Staples adorned her hairline and a blue tube was taped into place around her mouth. Her uncasted arm had IV tubing attached to it. The side of her face was purple and swollen with bruises and a thick strap with a blue disk was pressed against her just barely showing baby bump. A machine next to her spit out a stack of paper with jagged lines on it.

"Is...is that the baby?" Killian managed past the lump in his throat and pointed at the papers. The nurse smiled and nodded, moving towards the monitor and turning a dial. A soft, steady whooshing sound echoed through the room.

"Strong heartbeat." The nurse said and Killian smiled his first genuine smile since the show. "This chair folds out into a pretty comfortable cot. I can see about getting you a pillow and blanket." She patted the arm chair at the end of the bed.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Killian asked, moving cautiously towards the bed.

"It's hard to say." The nurse replied quietly. "She'll wake up when she's ready. We'll be removing the ventilator in the morning and it shouldn't be long after that. I'll go get that bedding." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Killian moved around the bed, tears biting at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't much of an emotional person usually, but then again, he couldn't remember a time he'd felt more devastated since his brother died. He took Emma's limp hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it, afraid to touch her anywhere else. He took a chance and reached out to graze her exposed abdomen with his fingertips only briefly.

The nurse came back in the room and dropped off the bedding and showed him how to extend the chair before leaving again.

Killian forewent the recliner and pulled a small metal framed chair next to the bed Emma lay in and pulled her hand into his. He squeezed gently, silently willing her to squeeze back, give him any sign she was going to be okay. Of course she didn't and the empty sounds of hospital machinery were his only solace. At least that meant she was alive. He shuddered as a momentary thought of not having Emma in his life flitted through his mind. He crammed the thought into the farthest recess of his mind and reached up, brushing a tendril of blonde hair away from her face and skimming the uninjured side of her jaw with his thumb. He let out a shaky sigh.

"Come back to me, Emma, please. Please." He begged and held her hand to his lips, squeezing his eyes shut.

Killian couldn't recall falling asleep but roused at the feeling of a hand on his back. He sat upright and looked around, eyes settling on Robin who looked down at him with compassion in his eyes. Killian rubbed his eyes and looked back at Emma. She still had the ventilator in and lay there, oblivious to the world. Killian's heart ached as he looked away from her back to Robin.

"Do you want to go home, get some rest, mate?" Robin asked gently.

"Nah, mate. I need to be here when she wakes up." Killian refused and Robin nodded at the expected response.

"I just came to check on you and Emma. I wanted to take some pictures, too, if that's alright. We're going to sue that asshole back to the stone age." Robin set his jaw.

"Go ahead." Killian rubbed his jaw and scooted the chair away from the bed. Robin pulled out a camera and began snapping pictures of Emma, being sure to focus on each of her injuries. Killian's jaw was tense as he took stock of each injury Robin photographed.

"Did you get anymore information on the guy?" Killian asked.

"Yeah. Name is Randall Williams. And this definitely isn't his first DUI offense. He always gotten out of them before. Mum and dad's money. I'll be damned if he does this time." Robin said, taking a final few snaps.

Killian stood and rubbed his hands on his pants. His whole body was stiff from sleeping in the chair.

"You look like shit, mate. You should go home and shower, get some rest." Robin reached up and squeezed Killian's shoulder.

"Maybe." Killian said, knowing full well he wasn't going anywhere.

A soft knock came at the door and a team of nurses entered with medical equipment.

"Hey, I'm John." One of the nurses shook Killian's hand first, then Robin's. "I'll be taking care of Miss Emma today. We're going to go ahead and remove her ventilator and try to get her to wake up." Killian's face lit up. The team settled around her bed and began gently removing the tape from around her mouth. Killian held his breath and winced as they pulled a long tube from her throat and turned off the machine next to her. He was elated as he watched her chest rise and fall on its own. Nurse John placed some oxygen tubing in her nose and gently tucked it behind her ears.

"I'm going to get some food. You want something?" Robin asked and Killian nodded distractedly in response. The rest of the nurse team left taking the discarded tubing and equipment with them, leaving Emma and Killian alone with just John. He checked her IV bag and the staples in her head. He moved down to her feet and pulled back her blanket, exposing her uninjured foot, then took a pen out of his pocket, sticking the sharp end into her big toe. Her foot jerked back in response and her forehead wrinkled. The nurse smiled.

"That's a really good sign." He said to Killian and he stepped forward, adjusting the pillows under her casts. "Shouldn't be long before she wakes up, she's quite responsive."

"How long is long?" Killian asked, impatient.

"Just have patience. She will wake up when she's ready." John smiled warmly at him.

"And how is the baby?" A new wave of worry washed over him. The nurse walked over to the fetal monitor and looked over the paper feeding from the machine. He turned up the dial on the machine as he reviewed and the steady whooshing sound filled the room again, making Killian relax a little.

"Everything seems great, but any specific questions you'll have to save for the doctor." John replied and turned the dial back down.

"Thanks." Killian said as the nurse made his way out of the room. He took a seat next to Emma again and his hand wrapped around hers. He marveled at how well her hand fit his as he skirted his thumb along her knuckles. A feeling washed over him that he couldn't recall ever feeling before and he knew this was it for him.

He loved her.

It wasn't just a crush, and Emma wasn't just some conquest, some girl he picked up in a bar and struggled to find things in common with. There was no awkwardness. He knew her, and she him. He was complete with her. And he loved her.

Robin made his way back into the room quietly with a paper bag in his hand. He fished a burrito out of it and handed it to Killian who reluctantly released Emma's hand to take it.

"What did they say?" Robin sat down on another chair and began to eat a burrito of his own.

"She's responsive and she will wake up in her own time." Killian said bitterly, wishing there was more specific information rolling around in his brain instead of empty promises.

"Well that's good news." Killian and Robin looked up at a voice that had entered the room and saw Mary Margaret's smiling face as she entered with an arm full of flowers. David clicked the door behind him and followed his wife into the room. Mary Margaret set the flowers down and made her way to the bed.

"Oh, my God." She whispered and hovered a hand over Emma's face, not quite wanting to touch her. She skimmed her finger along the cast on Emma's arm and turned back to her husband, burying her face in his shoulders and bursting into tears. David rubbed his wife's back and they all sat in awkward silence only broken up by Mary Margaret's soft cries.

"It looks worse than it is." Killian offered, clearing his throat. "She was on a ventilator last night. They just took her off this morning. So she is improving." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Mary Margaret turned her head and gave a quick laugh, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"How's the baby?" She asked quietly, coughing away her tears.

Killian pointed towards the monitor and the zig zags marking the paper that reeled from it.

"Good, they say." He replied.

"Oh, good." Mary Margaret stared at her friend a moment longer then made her way around the bed, hugging Killian firmly. "I'm so glad she has you."

Killian patted her back lightly, returning the hug. She released him and wiped her eyes again.

"Ugh, I'm a mess." She laughed softly at herself.

"We're just glad she's okay. Well, as okay as she can be. She's a tough kid." David said. Killian pursed his lips and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to head out, mate. Going to call Bob Freid at the DA's office and send him these pictures. Call me if you need anything." Robin stood and nodded. He gave Mary Margaret a hug and shook David's hand.

"Will do, mate. Thanks. Let me know how it goes." Killian replied.

"Will do." Robin left the room.

"We're going to head out, too. We just wanted to check on you all. Keep us updated." David shook Killian's hand and he nodded again.

"I'll call a little later or if anything changes." He smiled weakly and bid them farewell also.

The day went by and Emma stayed in the same state. Killian watched nurses come and go, checking on Emma. It all began to blur together, the only constant being Emma's unconscious form.

As night fell, he couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore. He folded out the recliner and spread out the bedding they had brought him the night before. He walked to Emma's bed and kissed her right temple gently before heading to lay down. His head hit the pillow and he felt sleep take over almost immediately.

Emma tried to reach out with her left arm to stop the beeping of her alarm clock and was met with pain. She blinked her eyes open and immediately screwed them shut as more pain flooded through her. She gasped slightly and opened one eye at a time. She glanced around the unfamiliar room and recognized she was in a hospital bed. The beeping wasn't an alarm clock, it was a heart monitor. Examining her limbs, she found that half her body was casted and searing in pain. She weakly raised her right arm and tried to push herself up in the bed and found it hurt too much. There were buttons on the side of the bed and she pushed the top one, elevating her head a little further, wincing at the slight movement. She tried to out her hand on her stomach and felt a band around it. Confused, she scanned the room and her eyes fell on Killian's sleeping form in the recliner at the end of her bed. He looked ragged, as if he hadn't slept in days. She shifted and couldn't help but let a soft groan slip from her mouth.

Killian stirred and his eyes blinked open. Looking around the room, he noticed it was still night and he settled back into the chair to fall back asleep and glanced at Emma's bed. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw her tired green eyes gazing back him.

"Hey, handsome." She croaked out and offered a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian jumped out of the blankets and chair and, like a moth to a flame, found himself immediately at Emma's side.

"Oh, my God, Emma." He looked over her frantically, searching for a place to touch her and settled for a gingerly placed hand against her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes and he choked a quick laugh past the lump in his throat.

"Killian, what's going on? What happened?" She blinked up at him. A look of panic crossed her face. "The baby? Ow!" She cried out as she jerked her hand to her stomach.

"Easy, luv." Killian soothed. "The baby is fine. And you will be as well. You were in a car accident, Emma. Do you not remember?" Killian stepped back and studied her face as she slowly shook her head no and winced with pain at the movement. "Hang on just a moment, luv. I'm going to grab a nurse." Killian grabbed her hand and kissed it firmly, then darted out of the room.

"Hey, she's awake!" She heard him say and then a nurse followed him back into the room.

"Hi, Emma, I'm Michelle. Do you know where you are?" She asked and pulled out a light pen, shining it into her eyes.

"Hospital." She winced and shied away from the light.

"Do you know why?" She asked looking over the vitals on the monitor above the bed.

"Car accident?" She looked at Killian who stood back from the bed, glittering blue eyes watching every movement the nurse made.

"That's right. Follow my finger with just your eyes." She held up a finger on her hand and Emma followed it as instructed. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"I remember picking up a pair of leggings at the store," Emma's brow wrinkled in thought. "And I came home and changed... and I talked on the phone to Killian? I think I was running late for his show and we were talking about me hurrying over...I think..." She looked at Killian and his expression darkened.

"Is it normal for her not to remember like this?" Killian asked the nurse, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's been through some pretty significant trauma. It's been known to happen. We'll mention it to the doctor. She should be in soon." The nurse informed them. "Can you feel when I touch here, Emma?" She tapped gently on each of the fingers extending from her cast.

"Yes."

"How about here?" She mirrored the movement with her toes.

"Yes." Emma said, becoming annoyed with all the poking and prodding. "When can I go home?" She asked.

"Emma, you've been in a very serious accident and you've sustained several very serious injuries. Why don't we speak to the doctor and go from there?" The nurse replied.

"Fine." Emma said petulantly, not enjoying being this confused and helpless at all. The nurse nodded and flitted a glance between Emma and Killian.

"Okay, then. I'll just go put some info in for the doctor and she should be in soon." Michelle left the room and left Killian and Emma alone in the silence.

"Tell me what happened." Emma looked hard at Killian.

"It was a drunk driver. Ran a red light and hit you." Killian said softly. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I should never have rushed you. I can't... I'm not sure..." he stammered.

"Killian, I rush naturally on my own. A drunk driver is hardly your doing." He could almost hear her eyes roll. "So I've clearly hit my head, and I'm assuming the casts are for a broken arm and leg. What else?" She asked.

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, and bleeding on the brain." His breath caught in his chest as he finished ticking off the mental checklist of conditions the doctor had relayed to him. "And..." he tapered off.

Emma looked at him expectantly. "And? And what?" She asked.

"You almost lost the baby. Slight placental abruption the doctor called it. Said it should heal on its own and the baby should be fine." Killian's voice wavered slightly and he cleared his throat. Emma felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Oh. Well I guess you were almost off the hook there." She said softly and placed her hand protectively over her womb.

Killian looked at her as if she'd slapped him. "What?" He whispered incredulously.

"I mean, it's okay. You're with me because you knocked me up, I know. You don't have to do this, Killian. We can go back to being friends, or not, if you don't want to. I won't keep you from your child." Emma said and a tear fell from her eye.

"Swan, did that bump on your head knock all the sense from you, or have you simply gone completely mad?" He asked her, intensely offended. She dropped her eyes to her hand on her stomach.

"Emma, look at me."

She ignored him, fighting back tears.

"Emma, will you please look at me, dammit."

Emma begrudgingly drug her gaze up to meet his.

"I need you to hear me when I say what I'm about to say. And I need you to put aside all thoughts of our child, whom I already love very much, just for this moment." He moved towards her side. "I thought you were going to die. That does something to a man. It changes the way he thinks about things. I imagined my life without you in it. All I could feel in that moment was sheer devastation. I have never been that lost since my brother died. I imagined never seeing your smile again. Never holding you as you sleep. Never bantering with you, never kissing you, never making love with you, never raising our child with you, never having another moment with you ever. It killed me, Emma. I love you. I don't ever want to be without you." He seized her hand in his and looked at her so earnestly her breath stopped for a moment.

"You what?" She asked quietly, eyes wide.

"I said I love you, Emma Swan. I love you regardless of whether or not you are carrying my child. I love you. It's always been you, Emma." Killian's breathing came heavy as if he had just ran a marathon.

Emma stared at him, trying to process the words pouring out of him. He loved her? Was that even possible? That's all she had ever wanted from him. Everything they had done together, she was able to unabashedly be herself with him. He celebrated her strengths and supported her through weakness. He was always there, the only person in her life that she could consistently count on. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't real.

"Killian, that's not fair. You can't just say that to me. You're...well, you. My best friend. Successful, sexy, talented. And I'm just...me... You can't love me, I can't be what you want in life. I'm just what you got stuck with after a drunken one night stand." She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she pulled her hand from his, angrily brushing them away.

"What are you talking about? Emma, have I ever told you a lie? Why are you so afraid?" Killian captured her hand again and brought it to his chest.

"Because I love you, too, dammit!" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Killian's eyes lit up like Christmas.

"You do?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Yes." She whispered, fear etched into her face.

"Say it again." His eyes burned into hers.

"I love you, Killian." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I love you, too." Swiftly but oh so gently, he curled his fingers around the nape of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. She lost herself in the kiss and all the pain evaporated from her body for a moment. "I love you, Emma. I love you so much." He said against her mouth between kisses. She couldn't help but laugh and pain lanced through her side, causing her to gasp. Killian pulled away immediately and swept his gaze over her body.

"Those must be the broken ribs." She drew in a hissing breath between her teeth.

"Bloody hell, Emma, I'm sorry." Killian ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm fine, Killian." She placated.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He shook his head.

"Worth it." She gave a grimaced smile in his direction and he smirked in return.

"Duly noted." He replied and kissed her temple. Daylight had begun to break and Emma's stomach was growling.

"I'm really hungry." She looked up at Killian, rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"I promise, whatever food you and our child want, I will get for you as soon as the doctor gives the all clear." He said, settling into the chair next to the bed.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door and a thin, mousy brunette with over sized glasses and a white coat walked through the door. She smiled brightly and made her way to the bed where Emma lay.

"Good morning, Emma. I'm Dr. Blue. How are you feeling?" She looked over Emma's body and met her eyes again.

"Like I've been hit by a car." Emma looked flatly back at her. Dr. Blue chuckled and adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I guess that's an accurate representation. We will see about getting you something for the pain. I understand you're also having some confusion? Memory loss?" She asked.

"Mmhmm. I was getting ready to leave my apartment and that's all I can remember." She said.

"Well, you did experience some head trauma. These things can happen. We will probably be keeping you here for a while yet so we can monitor that." She smiled.

Emma flattened back into her pillows. She hated hospitals and she hated them even more now that she was trapped in one.

"So I'm sure you're aware by now of the majority of your injuries. Let's go over them one by one and we can talk about what to expect." The doctor moved to the head of the bed and pulled up some information on a computer.

"We can start with the broken bones. Your radius and ulna in your forearm were both very clean breaks. Your femur was bruised, but fortunately not broken. That can take longer to heal. But your fibula was broken in your lower leg. All of those should heal in about six to eight weeks." Killian sunk down in the chair as she started her explanation. "Also, we have your third and fourth ribs cracked, your second rib broke clean and that caused a punctured lung, but it didn't collapse which is great. Are you having any trouble breathing?" She looked up at Emma who shook her head no and winced.

"Try not to move so suddenly. You did sustain a head injury and that resulted in a minor cerebral hemorrhage. I think that's contributing to the memory loss, but I'm glad to see there's no paralysis. If you experience numbness in your right side or intense pain in your head, you need to alert someone immediately." She looked over her glasses and turned back to the monitor.

"Let's see. I think that covers all the major points, except one. The facial bruising and swelling will go down with time. That just brings me to the baby, and to be frank, this is the most concerning condition you have and the reason we would like to monitor you. You're almost 16 weeks, correct?" She looked back to Emma.

"Yes." She answered, her voice cracking slightly through dry lips.

"Well, the accident did result in a very minor placental abruption. There was some vaginal bleeding as a result. Now, you're out of the most critical window and the tear should be healing but we want you to take it easy. These things can turn very serious very quickly and quite bluntly, we cannot do anything for the baby unless you are at least 25 weeks along." Dr. Blue moved to a chair and pulled it next to the bed, sitting in it. "We want to monitor you until then. At that point, your casts will be off and everything should be healed, including the abruption. You can go back to living your life as normal. Walking, light exercise, sex, birthing classes, working, everything should be clear by then, within reason. Do you have any questions? Concerns?" She looked between Emma and Killian. Emma let her head fall back on her pillow and she stared at the ceiling, angry tears burning at the rims of her eyes.

"I, uh, don't think we have anything right now. Luv?" Killian looked to Emma who remained silent, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.

"It's okay. I'll be back if you think of anything. In the meantime, I've ordered some pain medication and we are going to do an ultrasound on the baby to make sure everything is still good. The staples in your head should be good to come out in a week to ten days. I'll check in on you soon." Dr. Blue nodded and stood.

"Oh, wait. Emma is hungry. Is she okay to eat?" Killian asked and the doctor smiled.

"Food is fine, but let's keep it light. Soups with broth, crackers, jello, stuff like that. We can take it from there. I'll have a nurse bring in some water." She smiled at them again and quietly excused herself from the room.

The room was quiet after she closed the door.

"So, what can I get you to eat, Swan?" Killian broke the uncomfortable tension in the room. Emma burst into tears in response.

"Hey, Emma..." Killian stood up and grasped her hand in his, wiping tears away from her eyes and caressing her cheek with the other hand. Irritation bit at him for not being able to hold her properly.

"I want to see my face." She said to him between sniffles.

"Swan." Killian's voice held an edge of caution.

"Find me a mirror." She instructed. Killian clenched his jaw and nodded. He left the room silently and returned moments later with a circular mirror.

Killian extended the mirror to her. Emma reached out to take and he withdrew it.

"I just want you to know, Swan, this is temporary. And you are beautiful, in every way." He looked intently at her.

"Just give me the mirror, Jones." She replied testily. He reluctantly handed her the disk and she brought it up on front of her.

She looked like something out of a horror movie. The entire left side of her face was marred with purple and red swollen skin. Staples extended from her forehead up into her hairline. Emma was never concerned with the way she looked before, and in her line of work, she'd certainly encountered her fair share of bruises, but this was something else entirely. She didn't even look like herself. She could feel emotion nagging at her throat again and she would be damned if she was going to cry over a few bruises. She coughed and set the mirror in her lap, looking back at the man she loved. Killian's expression was dark. His hand played at the scruff at his chin and his brow was knitted together, waiting for her response.

"Well, I guess I'm back to the ugly duckling. Fitting for a girl named 'Swan'." She smirked and Killian glowered. "I'm kidding, Killian, keep your shirt on. It's not like anything happened to your face."

Killian cocked an eyebrow at her and his lower lip twitched with the hint of a smile. "While I'm sure you would despair if something happened to my dashing facade, luv, I would gladly trade places with you at any moment." He quipped before unleashing the shy, sexy smile he reserved just for her.

"You are ridiculous." She giggled softly, bracing her side with her hand against the achiness.

"And you are beautiful. And I love you." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her gently. Killian's phone began to ring. He pecked her lips once more before standing to retrieve and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jones. How's Em?" Will's voice was on the other line.

"Awake. Cranky." He gave a teasing smile towards Emma and she glared at him in response.

"Oh, that's fantastic." Will replied and then was interrupted by a bubbly voice.

"Is that Killian?" The voice asked and then grew louder on the line as the phone was jostled for control. "Killian! Oh I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

"Hello, Ashley. Emma's fine." Killian pursed his lips, trying his best to be polite.

Emma's face darkened at the mention of the blonde menace.

"If there's anything you need, you can call. Day or night. I don't mind." Ashley ignored the mention of Emma and gushed on.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ashley. I've gotta run. I'll call Will if we need anything." He said his friend's name with emphasis.

"Okay, bye!" He hung up the phone as soon as she uttered the word and shook his head.

"Killian Jones, lady killer." Emma remarked from the bed.

"Killian Jones, enraptured by a blonde goddess." He replied.

"I'm not sure if I'd call Ashley a goddess..." Emma licked her lips, smothering a smirk.

Killian made a face. "God, no. I'm much more preoccupied with a smart mouthed bail bondsperson." He responded, moving back to the bed and twirling a tendril of her hair around his finger.

"David's a lucky guy." Her breath caught in her chest.

"I'm quite sure Mary Margaret would object to that arrangement. And he doesn't look at me the way you do." His eyes pierced into hers.

Emma swallowed. "And how is that?" Her voice wavered. How could he make her feel so desirable laying in a hospital bed with half her body damaged?

"Now I know it's with love." He said softly. He leaned in to kiss her again and the door to the room flew open.

"Mate...oh, Emma!" Robin came running in the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Emma's face looking back at him. "Oh, I've never been so happy to see those green eyes." He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, Robin. Something happen?" She asked and Killian moved around the bed.

"Ah, well, yes, actually." He glanced between the two of them uncomfortably. "Williams bonded out."

"He WHAT?!" Killian roared.

"Easy, mate. He is on bond, not bail. So he can't leave the city." Robin replied.

"What the hell? Who is Williams?" Emma seethed as she sat up in bed.

Killian glanced back at her, anger roiling within his blood.

"He's the reason you're here, luv. The drunk piece of shit that almost cost you your life and our child's life. And now since the detention center failed to keep him where he belongs, being a five time offender, I'm going to find him myself and rip him limb from limb." Killian gritted out and started towards the door.

"Wait, hang on..." Robin grabbed Killian by the shoulders, stepping in front of him but the angry man shook him off with ease. Robin stepped in front of the door and blocked his way again.

"Out of my bloody way, mate." Killian snarled.

"Not a chance. Use your head. The last thing Emma needs is to be left alone in this hospital, and you don't need to go to jail." Robin reasoned. Killian was so filled with rage that Robin's words were just not registering.

"Killian." Emma's voice floated through the red haze. He turned to her. "Please. Don't."

His eyes squeezed shut and when they opened, she saw a glimmer of clarity behind them. He nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"When is trial?" He asked, trying desperately to hold his fury in check.

"He just had arraignment this morning. It may be awhile yet." Robin admitted.

"I want to see these case files." Killian said with a sigh.

"I'd be delighted to have your expert opinion for when we file suit." Robin grinned and Killian visibly relaxed. "Now, for the more pressing matter at hand, Emma." He turned his attentions to the woman laying in the bed. "How are you feeling, darling?" He moved towards the bed and Emma shrugged her one good shoulder.

"Hungry, at the moment." She smiled and Killian looked sheepish.

"Ah, luv, it seems I've forgotten to feed you, haven't I?" Killian gave her a small smile. "What would you like?"

"A breakfast burrito sounds like heaven." She said.

"Your wish is my command." He gave a mock bow and made to retrieve his jacket.

"No, mate, I'll go. My treat." Robin insisted and pressed a kiss to Emma's right cheek from across the bed, careful not to bump anything. "I am thrilled to see you awake, Emma." He informed her with a smile and headed out the door.

Killian walked around the bed and took Emma's hand in his again, the only safe place he could consistently touch her, as he sat in his usual chair.

"What you do to me, Swan." He sighed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Well, from the looks of it, I run you ragged. Get some sleep, Killian." She moved her hand to the stubble at his cheek.

"I think I'm quite the vision, Swan." He joked.

"Go to sleep or else." She looked at him, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Or else, what?" He grinned.

"Or else I'll stop speaking to you. I won't even look at you. I'll just pretend you're not here." She replied, knowing her arsenal was limited in her current state. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I do love a challenge." He retorted.

"Killian, please." She asked sincerely.

"Alright, Swan. I can never say no to you." He stood and gave her a brief kiss.

"I love it when I win." She grinned against his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was dark. The buildings lining the streets loomed above, reaching skyward at impossible heights. The engine of the little yellow bug purred as Emma raced down the street. She knew if she stopped for a single second, she would never make it. Make it where? Where was she going? A vision began to manifest before her. Was something in the road? Yes, she could see it more clearly now. Not something, but someone. Mussy raven hair and a cocked eyebrow came into view, piercing blue eyes beckoning her. A brilliant smile lit up the street and Emma's foot became heavier on the gas as she raced towards him, but could never seem to get any closer._

"I love you, Emma. I don't ever want to be without you."

 _His voice echoed against the concrete architecture as it began to rumble and close in on her. He gave her one last sad smile, and turned away, disappearing into the darkness behind him._

"No, Killian!" _She called after him and floored it. There was a glimmer, like a star, appearing in the spot in front of her and her heart filled with hope. He was coming back..._

 _The light grew brighter, and brighter, and brighter still and she realized it was not the man who stood before her moments ago. It was something else. She couldn't make it out as the light grew blindingly bright. Before she had time to react, it slammed into her and she was falling..._

"Emma!" _She could hear his voice calling, taunting her, just out of reach._ "Emma, please!" _A tear slipped down her cheek and she whispered his name to the darkness._

"Emma!"

Her eyes flew open and Killian's burning blue gaze met hers. Her breath was ragged, panicked, and she was shivering and drenched in a cold sweat. Emma swept her gaze around the room. She was still in the hospital. She locked her eyes with Killian's again.

"Killian..." She whispered, disbelievingly. "Killian, you're here." She reached for him and he slipped his hand around her cheek.

"It was just a dream, luv. You're safe now." He lowered his forehead to hers and her hand clamped around the front of his t-shirt, holding him tight.

"Killian. I thought...I saw..." She began to sob.

"Shh, shh." He soothed and curled his hand around the nape of her neck, bringing his other hand up to cover hers. "God, I'll be so happy when they come take these things off and I can hold you as you deserve." He released her hand and traced his fingers over the cast on her arm.

She released a few more shaky breaths as he cradled her the best he could and her breathing became slow and steady once more. Pulling away, he found she was fast asleep. He stepped back from the bed and ran his hand through his hair. The look of terror in her eyes when he woke her had been like a punch in the gut. He sat back and watched her drift further into peaceful slumber.

This was the third nightmare this week alone and they scared the hell out of Killian as much as they did Emma. He felt so helpless, not even being able to comfort her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get some fresh air.

He pressed the button for the elevator, lost in thought. The doors popped open and he stepped inside, pressing the lobby button. He only had an hour or so before they were going to remove Emma's casts, so he couldn't go far. He wandered towards the cafeteria mindlessly. He wasn't even hungry, but the buzz of people, noise, and conversation drew him in.

He grabbed a water from a bin and paid for it at the register. People all around him were in different emotional states, some laughing loudly, some crying, some whispering hushed conversations. There wasn't much room to sit and people watch, so he made his way back into the lobby and found himself in the hospital gift shop.

Little trinkets and knick knacks adorned the shelves. He approached the flower bin and selected a rose from it. Emma would like it. He loved to surprise her and since he hadn't left the hospital for more than a couple of hours for the last eight weeks, he didn't have much of an opportunity to do the things he wanted for her. As he was checking out, something hanging on the wall behind the register caught his eye and he smiled.

"Can you ring that up for me, too?" He asked the redhead behind the counter. She smiled and plucked the item from the wall.

"Sure thing. Congrats." She beamed at him. He gave a soft smile in return and nodded, retrieving his wallet to pay.

He headed back upstairs and heard voices coming from inside as he opened the door to Emma's room.

"So let's get this off and then we can call in physical therapy." The nurse called John was back on shift. He heard mechanical whirring as he stepped inside, hands behind his back, concealing his purchases. Emma gave him a tight smile as she saw him enter the room, very preoccupied with the task at hand.

Discreetly, he backed away, setting the bag with the flower poking from the top of it behind a nearby curtain and moving back forward and around the bed to the opposite side of where the nurse hacked away at the plaster with a miniature circular saw. He worked his fingers through hers and pilled her free hand to his mouth, feathering a kiss over her knuckles. Her eyes flitted to his at the sensation, briefly smiling and then snapping her gaze back to the nerve wracking closeness of the power tool to her skin.

John drew the tool up the length of the cast with practiced ease and finally reached the end. Emma released the breath she had been holding as it ceased whirring.

"One side down, one to go." The man smiled warmly and turned her arm, resuming his grip on the trigger of the device and dipping it down to saw into the other side of the cast.

Killian felt Emma's hand tighten around his almost imperceptibly and he wondered in the back of his mind if this was hurting her. He said nothing, though, just skimming his thumb comfortingly over her skin and watched as the nurse drew the saw back up away from the cast.

"Moment of truth." The nurse teased with a smile and put the saw on the silver tray next to him. Emma's jaw tightened as the nurse began to pry the plaster apart, slight cracking sounds reverberating through the room as the plaster came apart, revealing the cotton wrap underneath. Grabbing some scissors, John set about removing that as well and Killian's heart swelled as her skin came into view.

"Test that out. Rotate your wrist and extend your elbow for me." He instructed and Emma did as she was asked, working the stiffness from the muscle. She looked up at Killian and grinned and he responded with a chaste, soft kiss, smiling as well. "Very good, Emma. There's some dryness, nothing a little lotion won't fix. Now for your leg." The nurse quickly cleaned his mess, positioned Emma's leg, and picked up the saw again, beginning to slice into the plaster there. In much the same manner as her arm, her leg was soon freed and John instructed her to move her joints. Emma winced as she extended her long-crooked appendage. The soreness of her muscles was a welcome pain as she successfully completed the task. Killian kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured in her ear as the nurse began to throw away the discarded cast.

"For moving my arm and leg? I didn't know you were such a fan of the left side of my body." She quirked an eyebrow at him with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Why would you say that, Swan? I'm a fan of every part of you." He grinned back at her and she flushed underneath the heat of his gaze.

"Okay." Nurse John clapped his hands together and moved back to her bedside. "A physical therapist will be in soon and you are going to take a walk, little lady. Then, we have an ultrasound scheduled for 3:00 this afternoon. Anything you need in the meantime?" Emma shook her head no in response and John left the room with another smile, telling her to ring if he was needed.

As soon as he left, Killian moved around to the other side of the bed. Emma watched him move, apprehensive of his touch on her now bare skin. When he reached the end of the other side of the bed, he couldn't resist but to skirt his hand upwards from her ankle to her knee, continuing his stroke from her wrist to her bicep. Her skin sang in the wake of his fingertips and she didn't realize how much she missed his touch on that side of her body until now. He skimmed his hand back downwards and gripped her wrist lightly, turning her hand over and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I've been waiting for eight weeks to do this." He said softly. "And just as long for this." He leaned towards her and looped her arm around his neck, pressing his lips into hers. She sunk her fingertips into the hair at the nape of his neck and brought up her right hand to caress the side of his neck. He hummed low in his throat at the feeling of both her arms around him and he slid his underneath her, pulling her closer. Her ribs protested slightly, still not completely healed but much better than they had been. She couldn't care less. She was right where she belonged, and she let him know by curling both arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He grunted against her lips and pulled away gently.

"Hey!" She pouted and Killian closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glittering a deep sapphire blue and she knew exactly why he had pulled away.

"Sorry, luv." He replied, embarrassed and tugged uncomfortably at his belt, as if his pants were suddenly too tight. She smiled slyly in response, impressed with herself for having that kind of effect on him from a hospital bed.

"Why, Killian Jones. Do I make you uncomfortable?" She bit her lip suggestively and he blinked.

"Well, it has been two months since I've been able to kiss you properly." He admitted and his face flushed, feeling like a prepubescent boy who had just been caught with a dirty magazine. She grinned at him more broadly at his admission.

"One more week and I'll be able to get the hell out of here and make it up to you. As _you_ deserve." Her eyes sparkled with the declaration and Killian drew in a sharp breath at the thought. He cleared his throat and clenched his fists, itching to touch her again but he knew that would be an intensely bad idea in his current state.

"I have something for you." He said and made his way around the curtain, remembering his earlier gift shop acquisitions. He retrieved the bag and pulled the rose from it and handed it to her. Emma brought it to her nose and looked up at him, in awe.

"Thank you. This is beautiful." She smiled at him, touched by the sweet gesture. Killian shrugged.

"Not as beautiful as you, luv." He said and extended the bag to her. "I saw this and had to get it as well." She set the rose on the table next to her and opened the bag, pulling out a small piece of cloth. Her head popped up with a grin when she unravelled the onesie.

 _There's Always a Hook_ it read and a silhouette of the hook the adorned Captain Hook's hand from Peter Pan was behind the words.

"No way. Did you have this made?" She asked, looking at the material in her hands. He shook his head and settled on the edge of the bed next to her.

"If you can believe it, I found it in the gift shop downstairs. I'm sure it's meant to be a Captain Hook reference but I couldn't pass it up."

Emma grinned again and laid it on her stomach. Her eyes met his and the amount of love shining back at her almost took her breath away.

"A little big still, I think." She said with a shy smile. He smirked back and leaned in, capturing her lips with his again. She smoothed her hands up his biceps and kissed him back. They both looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"Ah, hi. Sorry to interrupt." A young man who looked barely old enough to be out of high school, let alone working as a physical therapist, stood near the entryway and rocked his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable at his intrusion. "I'm Jacob. I'm with, uh, physical therapy. I'm supposed to take Emma for a walk." His gaze flitted from Killian to Emma. Emma moved the back of her hand up to her lips to stifle a laugh and Killian smoothed his hands over his pants and stood, gesturing for the man to step in. Emma set the onesie aside.

"Okay, ahem." He spoke with a little more confidence. "We are going to take this a little slow." Reaching behind him, he pulled a walker into view. Emma's eyebrows shot up at the sight of it.

"You're kidding me right." She said, unamused.

"Swan." Killian chastised her.

"No, to hell with that. I'm not eighty. I don't need a walker." She snapped her head to look at Killian, clearly annoyed, and huffed. Killian smirked as her headstrong personality reared its head.

"Oh, you're far from an old lady, luv, but this is for your protection. Tell her, Jacob." He motioned to the boy who looked back at him as if he'd just tossed him into the lion's den.

"Uhh..." He stammered, and Emma turned to glare at him next. He cleared his throat again, clearly a nervous habit. "I'm afraid it's doctor's orders. You've been in bed for two months and there may be some atrophy. We will also put a gait belt around you and support your weight when necessary." He retrieved a strap from the counter, clattering his knee into the walker as he fumbled for it.

"Then we can just use that. I'm not helpless. Are you just here to piss me off or actually help me?" She set her mouth in a line.

"Um...uh..." The physical therapist was unsure of how to answer, and it was almost as if he was afraid of the petite blonde staring him down.

"Emma, it's not up for discussion. You heard the lad, doctor's orders." Killian crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at her. She gave him a mutinous glare.

"I'll start out with the walker and when I prove I don't need it, then I never want to see it again." She finally acquiesced. Killian looked back to the young man and gestured for him to move forward before she changed her mind. He did so quickly, pulling the walker noisily behind him and Killian chuckled as Emma continued to stare daggers at him.

"Just, uh, lift your arms and we can secure this under your breasts, er, chest, I mean, above the baby bump." The boy flushed bright red as Emma continued to glare petulantly at him, raising her arms. He leaned in and fastened the belt around her middle, securing it tightly, but not too tightly. He tugged on it, testing the bond, and seemed satisfied. He eyed her warily as he pulled the walker forward. Killian stepped nearer to the bed.

"Okay, Emma. Ah, Miss Swan. We are going to sit on the edge of the bed and then stand on three. Put your hands on my shoulders." He instructed, now back in his element.

Emma gritted her teeth as she pulled herself to sitting, the feeling of using her left arm almost foreign to her. Concern flitted over Killian's face as he thrummed his fingers on his jawline, watching the scene before him.

"Good?" Jacob asked and she nodded briskly and he continued to coax her forward until her feet were touching the ground. "We're going to stand now. Let me know if you feel like you're going to fall. I'll be holding the belt, so you won't fall, but let me know anyways. She nodded again, fear and determination battling it out in her head. "On three. One, two, _three..._ " She bit her lip to stifle a groan as she pulled herself up on the young man's shoulders. She felt like a baby deer as her legs shook beneath her. He steadied her and when he was sure she wouldn't fall, he reached behind him and pulled the walker close, hand never leaving the belt at her ribs.

She reached out for the metal frame and settled herself within it, now grateful for the ridiculous contraption. He muscles complained as she stood bracing herself.

"Okay, Miss Swan-"

"Emma." She gritted out.

"Okay, uh, Emma. We're going to try some steps." The young man tugged lightly on the gait belt and her ribs protested at the slight friction, but she tentatively took a step forward, the walker gliding with her movement. And then another. And another. She walked to the door and back which was more of a workout than she could remember having in her life as she collapsed back to sitting on the bed.

"That was great, Emma. We'll do some more tomorrow, but that was a great first walk. Keep that up and you'll be out of here before you know it." Jacob flashed her a smile and detached the gait belt from her middle. A knock came to the door and another woman in scrubs entered, wheeling a monitor behind her.

"Oh, cool, just in time. We just finished." Jacob smiled at the ultrasound technician as they crossed paths, each bidding greetings and farewells to each other and Killian and Emma.

"So let's get a peek at this little one." The tech smiled and Emma settled into her pillows under her blanket, lifting her gown to expose her abdomen. She knew the drill. She'd had a weekly ultrasound since she arrived. The technician pulled a bottle of gel from the warmer on the stand as Killian moved to her right side, slipping his hand in hers and kissing the top of her head.

She jumped slightly at the warmth as the goo spread over her abdomen and the tech pushed a wand against her skin.

 _Whoosh whoosh whoosh_

The sound filled the room immediately and Killian's heart was sent flying. That was his favorite sound in the world, Emma's voice coming in at a close second. At one of the previous ultrasounds, he had even recorded it on his phone and he listened to it from time to time when he had a quiet moment.

The tech moved around her slick belly with ease, pausing every now and again to take pictures and measurements. Emma almost felt a little sad when she removed the wand and her baby disappeared from view. She began to wipe the gel mess away with a towel.

"Everything looks excellent. Strong heartbeat, all measurements look good, and I couldn't see a trace of the abruption. Of course the doctor will have to review and give the final word." She winked at the couple and patted Emma's hand. "She looks perfect, Emma."

Emma froze.

" _She_?" Her voice came out in a squeak and Killian's eyes shot up. His ears had not caught the pronoun as Emma's had through his elation.

The technician looked slightly embarrassed as she tore free the printouts from the machine and handed them to Emma, nodding.

"She. It's a girl." The woman smiled warmly and packed up the rest of her equipment, quietly excusing herself from the room.

Emma and Killian shared a small quiet look between them.

"So..." Killian was the first to speak. "A girl, eh?" Emma grinned up at him.

"Are you happy?" She asked quietly.

"Swan, I could not be happier if I tried." He assured her. "With everything that had happened, I hadn't even thought of asking for a gender."

"Me, neither. But I have a little confession. I was hoping for a girl." Her smile became a little more wistful as her vision clouded with memory. Killian knew exaexactly where she had gone and he swept her hand up, kissing it firmly as he sank down beside her.

"I know, Emma. It's okay." He leaned in and kissed her gently. She gave him a wavering smile as he pulled away.

"Would you mind getting me something to eat? All that walking, I'm starving." She asked and he nodded.

"I can never say no to you, Emma. What would you like?" He stood.

She shrugged. "Surprise me." He smiled and leaned in for one more brief kiss and left her alone in the room.

Emma's mind began to drift back to when she was 18 and thought she was in love for the first time. She had found herself in a bad position, a foster care runaway, and Neal had come in and saved her. Looking back on it, he really had saved her from herself, even if they had fallen apart in the most spectacular fashion.

He had left her alone to rot in that prison cell after rolling on her to the cops and leaving her holding the jewelry he had stolen. They day she was sentenced to a year in prison was also the day she had found out she was pregnant.

She had never looked at her baby boy as they took him out of the room to be raised by someone who could love him properly, but his cries haunted her for years. Killian knew about it, but he never brought it up, out of respect. This would be different. Killian truly loved her. He would never leave her.

She felt a unbidden tear roll down her cheek and quickly swiped her eyes dry.

"It's not the same. This time will be different." She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to believe it.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma grumbled some choice arguments under her breath as Killian's arm slipped around her to help her out of the car making him smile a secret smile against her hair as he pulled her close. Twenty five weeks and two days into her pregnancy and the doctor had declared her the picture of health, allowing her to return home. Taking the elevator up Killian held her close under the guise of canoodling with his girlfriend who, he insisted, he still hadn't been able to hold properly since she was injured over two months ago. In reality, he wasn't entirely comfortable letting her walk on her own just yet. Call him a tad overprotective.

"Your humble abode awaits, luv." He teased and she smiled up at him as they approached the apartment door. He slipped the key into the lock but froze just as he turned it, feeling Emma's hand slip into his back pocket and squeeze. Every nerve ending he had was suddenly standing at attention.

"I'm so happy to be home. Aren't you?" She blinked up at him, eyes twinkling with lust. He swallowed hard as she moved between him and the door and slid her hands up his chest.

"Ah...luv..." He tried desperately to think of anything that might quell the heat rising in his blood. Baseball. Robin naked. Ashley tripping Emma. Will naked. Nothing was working and she was pulling his lips down to hers. "Luv, wait, I'm not sure-"

She cut him off with a firm press of her kiss to his lips. He felt his traitorous body responding and tried to fight it further. Emma reached up behind them and twisted the door knob. They fell into the room, still locked in a kiss, but jumped feet apart only seconds later as the lights flipped on unexpectedly.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices greeted them. Emma drew a hand to the back of her mouth, suppressing a giant giggle as Killian moved behind her and put his hands on her hips to hide his rather embarrassing predicament. All eyes in the room were wide in surprise of their own. Killian briefly scanned over the room, feeling the heat creep up over his chest and neck. Will grinned like a baboon in the corner of the couch and Robin shook his head. Regina seemed to avoid eye contact and David's jaw was set like he wanted to punch Killian in the face. Merida and Mary Margaret busied themselves with the refreshments on the table.

"Welcome home!" Mary Margaret ran up and seized Emma in a tight but gentle hug after another awkward beat and the rest of the group followed up to them. Killian backed away as Emma was enveloped in several hugs and conversations with well wishers. Will sidled up beside him and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Alright there, mate?" He grinned broadly and waggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"Shove off, you arse." Killian shot back with a grin of his own. "I half expected Ashley to be climbing all over you when we came in." Will's smile softened slightly at mention of the woman he had been seeing.

"Nah, mate. I didn't think it was appropriate to invite her." He replied.

"Since when do you care about what's appropriate, Will Scarlett?" Killian chided and cocked an eyebrow as Regina, Merida, and Mary Margaret fussed over Emma's baby bump. Robin and David began to make their way towards the other two men.

"When it concerns Emma, that's when. Plus, based on the way you two entered, this lovely homecoming party may have turned into one very awkward orgy had she been here 'climbing all over me', as you put it." He hung his tongue out salaciously and Killian elbowed him sharply in the ribs, eliciting a coughing fit from his friend.

"Is he being a wanker?" Robin asked with a gleam in his eye. "Will, I told you before. If you can't behave, I'm not going to keep letting you out of your kennel, mate." He wagged a finger at him and Will extended a finger of his own in response. Robin clutched at his chest and pretended to feel faint.

"How's Emma doing?" David interrupted the ribbing.

"You know Emma." Killian replied. "Stubborn and insistent. Don't worry. I'm keeping a close eye on her." He winked at David.

"That may be part of what worries me." He glanced at Killian with a teasing but protective smirk. "You did knock her up." Killian responded with a wistful smile of his own.

"Aye, it may have been the height of bad form to 'knock her up', as it were, but I assure you, I have nothing but her best interest at heart."

"I know that. That's why I haven't punched you in the face yet." David looked at him seriously and Killian looked back, wondering vaguely if he was going to have to fight the only family figure Emma had in her life. He relaxed considerably as David's face broke into a smile. "Good to know I have a nerve wracking effect on you." He clapped him on the shoulder and grinned again.

"Yeah, how about we calm everybody's nerves with a few beers?" Killian grinned back.

"Now you're talking my language, mate." Will pointed at Killian and headed to the refrigerator. They soon were all nursing their own bottle, looking at the women who had found their way to the couch. They looked serious in conversation for a moment and Killian wondered what they were talking about.

"All I'm saying is life would be a lot easier if you guys just moved in together." Regina raised an eyebrow pointedly towards Emma.

"He's practically here every night anyways." Merida shrugged and took a drink of the soda on the coffee table.

"It's just been such a whirlwind. Everything that happened, we were just trying to figure out what we even are. Moving in together...I don't know, it just makes it really real." Emma sighed and stroked her hand over her baby bump.

"What you are is two idiots in love with each other and having a baby together." Regina scoffed. "You know for someone who's good at reading people, you sure have a hard time coming to grips with your own emotions."

"Emma." Mary Margaret reached across Regina and took Emma's hand. "It's already real. He loves you. You deserve happiness and you have that with Killian."

"Take the plunge, lass. That way I only have to come to one apartment to raid the fridge for Killian's good beer." Merida quirked her eyebrows up, grinning, and the other women dissolved into laughter.

Killian visibly relaxed once the peals of laughter rang out through the apartment from the couch.

"You alright there, mate?" Robin asked. Killian took a long draw from his beer and nodded.

"I'm just thinking. We need to meet up sometime this week and go over the trial before I lose my mind over him being on the streets." He said darkly.

"We've got this covered mate. Two more weeks and he can call Rikers home for his foreseeable future." Robin tilted his beer bottle and Killian clinked his against it briefly before heading off to the couch to check on Emma.

"And what might you lovely ladies be discussing?" He asked as he approached the giggling foursome.

"I merely suggested that Regina is a timeless name and a great fit for little Swan-Jones here." She patted Emma's stomach and Merida looked indignant.

"And what's wrong with Merida, exactly?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Nothing at all. It suits you well. But 'Regina', that's regal, powerful. Rolls off the tongue." She smirked. "Don't you agree, Killian?"

"I wouldn't dream of picking favorites now, luv. Guess we'll have to go with something else." He winked at Emma and she smiled softly back at him.

"Whatever you choose, I'm sure it will be perfect." Mary Margaret smiled. "You have plenty of time to decide. Just focus on getting back to normal now."

"Speaking of which," Emma struggled to sitting up straighter and looked back to Regina. "When do I get to come back to work?" Regina cocked an eyebrow in response.

"Swan." Killian replied tersely. He certainly did not want her going back to her dangerous line of work so soon after her injury.

"Relax, Killian." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not out chasing skips. Just sitting in an office."

Regina pondered a moment. "Well, I suppose next week should be fine. You'll be settled back in by then."

"Yes. Absolutely. I've been going out of my mind with boredom." Emma smiled so brightly, Killian thought he might go blind for a moment. "Are you going to be okay with that?" She looked up at Killian, her lips pursing daring him to argue.

"Far be it from me to deny you your wishes, my fair Lady Swan." He puffed out a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Good answer, lad." Merida chuckled. "Now show me where you're hiding the good beer." Killian grinned and led her back into the kitchen.

After a couple of hours, things began to wind down and people headed home. Killian and Emma sat on the couch facing each other while he rubbed her foot. Emma watched him as he stared blankly at the TV, rubbing little circles into her arch.

"Something on your mind, captain?" She wiggled her toes as he blinked back into the moment.

"Sorry, luv. Just thinking." He said distractedly.

"About?" She prompted, removing her feet from his lap. He looked back at her through heavy dark lashes.

"Ah, well I was just thinking if I should go grab some things from my apartment tonight or if I should go in the morning before work." He scratched behind his ear. Emma sat up further and scooted closer on the couch to him. He slung an arm over her shoulders as she nuzzled into his chest. His fingers thrummed over her skin of her shoulder, exposed by the tank top she donned. He almost didn't hear the words she murmured into the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Move in with me."

His heart hammered in his chest.

"What?" He asked in little more than a whisper, needing to know he heard her correctly.

She lifted her head and looked directly in his eyes.

"Move in with me. I know things have been crazy, but I've never felt more at home than I do with you. Move in with me, Killian." She said, her voice clear as day.

"Well, when you put it that way, Swan, then I would love to move in with you." He grinned and captured her face between his hands, pressing a languid kiss against her lips.

"Mmm." She sighed against his mouth and he felt a familiar simmer begin to build in his blood. He pulled away suddenly to calm his appetite. She blinked up at him, confused.

"Ready for bed?" He asked and stretched, feigning fatigue.

"Yes." She whispered and ran her hand down his neck, onto his chest, picking up the Celtic pendant he wore and fiddled with it amongst his chest hair, sending a rush of blood southward in his body.

"Emma." He growled and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his pupils were blown wide with desire. Emma grinned and placed a kiss on his collarbone, skimming her hand down further and onto his jean clad thigh. She felt him jump as she gave it a squeeze.

"Are you sure, luv? You've only just left the hospital today." He ground out, barely holding on to precious self control. Emma ignored him and kissed her way up his neck, securing his earlobe in her teeth and moved her hand up higher to press against the growing bulge beneath his zipper.

He was gone.

His hand sunk in her hair and let her set the pace, afraid of hurting her. His other hand traced the line of her spine through her tank top. Emma let out a frustrated groan and popped up. Killian gazed down at her through his lust addled haze, thoroughly bewildered.

"Killian. Touch me." She demanded, irritated with his apprehension. He hesitated only a moment longer and crashed his lips to hers. He pressed her back into the couch and she released a surprised grunt at his sudden voraciousness. His hands scrambled to lift her tank top and feel her skin. She gasped at the trail of fire he was leaving. Their hands became frantic as they shed their clothes. He paused over her momentarily and leaned up to take in her bare skin.

"What's wrong?" She asked, skin flushed, chest heaving.

Killian shook his head slowly as his eyes moved over her skin back up to meet hers.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you, too, Killian." She replied and felt her heart swell. He dipped his head to catch her lips again. Their pace drastically changed and all at once, they were making love instead of just having sex. His hands caressed every piece of skin he could reach and his tongue curled around hers in a tantalizing rhythm. He kissed his way down to the hollow of her throat and slid his hand over her skin to cover one of her breasts. Her fingernails bit into the skin on his hips as he lined himself up with her entrance. A low groan vibrated from her throat against his lips as he slowly slid home. He stilled his hips, pressing wet kisses into her pulse point, giving her time to adjust.

"Killian, please move." She begged and flexed her hands against his hips.

"As you wish." He murmured against her shoulder and began to move. The drag and pull of him inside her was slow, but insistent. He was taking his time mapping every inch of her skin, cataloguing every sigh and moan she uttered. She began to writhe beneath him before long and he slipped a hand between them around her stomach to press on the apex of nerves just above where they were joined, coaxing her with his voice to let go.

She detonated around him, taking him over the edge with her. He traced kisses along her neck and jawline as they came down from the high and she couldn't remember being this in love with anyone ever before. He eased out of her and she winced. He slid down her body and pressed a firm kiss against her belly before sitting up at her feet. He leaned back against the couch and let his head fall back for a moment, exhaustion setting in. Emma wriggled to sitting and he popped one eye open to look at her.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." She stood, gloriously naked and took his hand. He stood and followed her, purposely avoiding the way her figure swayed as she led him to the bedroom.

They slipped into bed and Emma promptly snuggled into Killian's side. He was still in awe of how she seemed to fit against him like she was designed to. He toyed with her hair and felt himself growing lazier and closer to sleep with each pass of his fingers. She shifted and placed her chin on his chest looking sleepily up at him.

"We cannot name our kid Regina." She mumbled. Killian chuckled in response.

"Agreed, luv."

"Well, what are we going to name her?" She blinked up at him and he grew quiet, thinking. She stared up at him expectantly.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." He admitted. "My mother's name was Amelia." He shrugged. He really had no emotional attachment to the woman who died when he was 2, followed by his father running out on their family when he was 14. If it hadn't been for his brother who was six years older than him, he would have surely been lost in the system. But it was a nice name, a pleasant homage.

"That's pretty. I've always loved Charlotte." She said softly.

"Charlotte? Like the spider?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mmhmm. Exactly. Charlotte's Web was the only book I carried with me through every foster home. I think it's actually still around here somewhere. I loved that book." She said, eyes glazing with nostalgia.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Charlotte it is." He said decidedly.

"Charlotte Amelia." She said, shifting her position so her cheek pressed against his chest and he felt her slowly relax into sleep.

"Charlotte Amelia." He repeated and let sleep claim him as well, for the first time in _their_ apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian woke slowly, lazily and found himself in an empty bed. He stretched out and rolled himself over to Emma's side of the bed, inhaling the scent from her shampoo that still clung to her pillow before begrudgingly wriggling himself to sitting on the edge of the mattress. He didn't want to get up this early, especially on a Saturday, but this was the last Saturday he had to get the rest of his things moved from his apartment. It was hard to believe that he had officially been living with Emma for two weeks.

They had decided since she had the bigger apartment and Killian wasn't particularly fond of his area, moving into Emma's place was the best option. Being on a month to month sublet lease made things much easier to resolve in terms of actually terminating his rental agreement, but it also meant he had less time to work with in actually moving out. Killian leaned forward and a glare of sunlight caught him directly in the eyes from between the gap in the curtains.

"Bloody hell." He grumbled and leaned backwards, squinting. This morning definitely called for coffee. Strong coffee. And lots of it. Yawning, he made his way down the short hallway wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He scratched his stomach lazily and briefly thought about giving Robin or Will a wake up call so he wouldn't suffer alone. He would have included Merida in that thought but he valued his head being attached to his shoulders too much to brave something like that. He decided against any rude awakenings as he rounded the corner into the living room on his way to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks before he could make it there.

Emma sat on the barstool at the counter, clad in his faded Sex Pistols t-shirt, now more than prevalent baby bump straining against the fabric, and her ugly pink rubber duckie pajamas. One leg was cocked up on the stool in front of her and it was tapping. He noticed the ear buds firmly implanted in her ears and attached to her phone and knew she would be listening to the morning show on that indie rock station she liked. Her golden tresses were piled on top of her head in what she liked to call a 'messy bun', but Killian just called it adorable. She took a sip of what he knew was hot cocoa with cinnamon since she couldn't stand the taste of coffee anymore as she skimmed her eyes over the newspaper in front of her. What really had stopped him in his tracks, and honestly nearly took his breath away, was that she was wearing her black, thick-rimmed glasses.

He had no idea she even had them still, but it was like being catapulted back in time to when he first saw her. The little bubbly 18-year-old who would never shy away from a challenge, never take no for an answer. Her take no prisoners attitude was what had captivated him in the first place. And he would never forget the magnified beauty of those emerald pools she called eyes peeking up at him through those very same glasses for the first time.

Emma's head popped up as she saw him. She smiled and pulled an ear bud out of one ear.

"Good morning, handsome. Ready for the day?" She took another sip of her chocolate.

"Aye." He cleared his throat, finding his voice. He walked across the room to her. "I will be after I get some coffee and do this." He bent his head and captured her lips. She grunted softly in surprise before tilting her head up to kiss him back. "Good morning, Swan. You look sensational." He murmured against her lips.

"I think your vision is blurry from sleep still. I'm a mess." She laughed between kisses.

"You cut through the thickest of hazes, luv." He informed her with a final peck on her lips and made his way to the coffee pot, finding a fresh brew already waiting for him. "And those glasses are stunning. I'd no idea you still had them. Thank you for the coffee." He poured a cup and turned to face her, taking a long sip.

Emma flushed slightly. "You're welcome. My eyes were bothering me this morning and I didn't want to mess with my contacts." She explained with a shrug.

"I shall thank my lucky stars for small annoyances then and allow you to wax me nostalgic with your accessories." He smirked and took another drink from his mug. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Professor Jones. Easy on the vocabulary lessons before noon, alright?" She teased.

"I've always been good with my tongue, darling." He waggled his eyebrows salaciously at her and she giggled.

"You don't have to tell me." She replied. Killian opened his mouth to keep the banter going but his phone rang, effectively silencing him. Emma grinned and he knew she was relishing getting the last word as she popped her ear bud back in.

"Jones." He answered, watching Emma resume tapping her foot and reading the paper.

"Fantastic, you're awake. I'm keen on getting this done and over with." Robin balked in greeting.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." Killian grinned and took another drink from his coffee mug. "Heard from Scarlett yet?"

"Nah, mate. I've only just forced myself from bed. You're damn lucky I love Emma and like seeing her this happy." He grumbled. "Besides, we're moving out of your sodding apartment. You get the honors of waking the troll under the bridge."

"And here I thought we had something special." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll call Scarlett but _you_ get the bleeding hellbeast known as Morning Merida."

"On second thought, calling Scarlett may not-"

"Nope, no taksies-backsies." Killian interrupted Robin's attempt to turn the tables. "Gotta run, ta ta!"

"Jones, you asshole." Robin ended the call and Killian did not envy the one he was about to make. He had a call of his own waiting for him.

He downed the rest of his coffee and made his way into the bedroom to put some clothes on, thumbing through his contacts on the way and halting on Will's name. He pressed call and put the device on speaker, laying it on his dresser. He rifled through his drawers and pulled free a pair of pants as the call rang a couple times.

"'Lo?" A soft voice croaked on the other end, barely heard through the speaker.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I was just lounging in my underwear, thinking about you, and thought I'd wake you for the day." Killian smirked and waited for the response he was sure was not going to be polite.

"Well," A clearer and decidedly female voice began, freezing his blood in his veins and causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. "You had your chance with me, Killian Jones. I'm happily curled up next to my _boyfriend_ in _my_ underwear, so I guess you'll have that image to console you."

"Good morning, Ashley. I'm sorry about that. I thought you were Will. Can I speak to him?" He asked tightly, all humor gone from his voice.

"Do you make a habit of informing all your friends what you're wearing when calling? Or do you save that for when you're talking to me?" Ashley's voice was flirtatious and Killian's stomach turned slightly.

"Ashley, I didn't know it was you. Can I please talk to Scarlett?" He asked, becoming annoyed.

"Suuuuuure you didn't know it was me, Killian. Will is asleep." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I need to speak to him, can you please wake him?" Killian was beginning to envy Robin getting to call Merida.

"I suppose." She huffed. Rustling was heard on the other line.

"Oi, woman! Don't pinch!" Will's voice piped up in the background and Ashley said something uninteligble in response. More rustling and then Will's voice was on the line.

"Jones. What bleedin' time is it?" Will sounded especially cranky, but from the sounds of it, Ashley hadn't been so delicate in rousing him.

"It's 8:24. Time to wake up, sleeping beauty." Killian grinned.

"You know I really hate you sometimes." He groaned in response.

"Nah, I know you're secretly madly in love with me. I have to pick up the moving van at 9:30. Robin is calling Merida now and if they're both still alive after he wakes her up, they'll be meeting us at the apartment by 11:00. I'm coming to pick you up to drive the van while I drive my car. I'll be there in 20." He said, eliciting another groan from Will, along with a few colorful pieces of vocabulary.

"I love you, too, princess." Killian said with a chuckle.

"Bugger off, Jones. You're lucky I happen to adore Emma and therefore will not do you bodily harm." He growled.

"That seems to be the theme of the day." He smirked and knew that Will would soon catch hell from Ashley for that. "Up and at 'em, Scarlett. See you soon." He hung up the phone and finished getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an old Manchester United t-shirt. He was just slipping on his chucks when Emma came in and headed towards the dresser herself, mouthing along to the music in her headphones. Almost as if she was alone in the room, she stripped off her shirt and wriggled out of her pajama pants, leaving her standing in front of their dresser dressed only a pair of heart laden boy shorts.

Killian Jones was never a man to leer, but there were limits to how much temptation he could take. He leaned back on the bed to take it all in. Her standing topless before him in those glasses was like something out of his fantasies. He swallowed thickly and decided immediately that even looking at her was an intensely bad idea if they were going to get out of there on time. Just when he thought he had gotten control of himself, Emma threw a glance over her shoulder that liquefied his insides.

"What?" She asked, flushing all the way down to the curve of her breasts as she reached up and let her hair fall from the elastic that held it in place. Killian shook his head and swallowed again involuntarily as he watched the sheet of gold spill over her shoulders.

"You really have no idea how truly stunning you are, do you, luv?" He murmured. She flushed redder at his gaze.

"Stunningly fat, maybe." She said, mirth playing in her tone. Killian tutted in response and got up from their bed. He moved in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her swollen abdomen.

"Firstly, bad form to call a pregnant woman fat, Swan. Especially if that pregnant woman is you." He admonished with a grin. "Secondly, this delightful addition to your physique happens to only add to your appeal. How could I not find it sexy that you are carrying my child? Evidence that I have known you so intimately and completely that we have brought forth life together?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Emma mumbled. His hands travelled up her bare sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and moved around her face to cup her cheeks. He pulled her in for a languid, searching kiss, which she more than willingly melted into.

"As unbelievably tempting as you are, enchantress, I have to go fetch Scarlett and retrieve the van so I can finally finish moving out of the old apartment." He released her face and she blinked her eyes open at him.

"David and Mary Margaret should be here any minute to pick me up. We'll meet you there." She pecked a chaste kiss to his lips and bent to retrieve some leggings from the bottom drawer. He couldn't resist giving her poised rear a good natured slap as he walked away, reveling in the squeal and giggle that followed.

He made his way to the SUV, trying to rid himself of the thought of Emma bending over nearly naked in front of him. It took strength he didn't know he possessed to walk out the door. He unlocked the doors and opened the back first, folding down the seats for extra room for anything the van might not carry or anything he might need immediately. He clicked the key into his engine and pressed the switch to start it up.

 _'People fall in love in mysterious ways..._ ' The radio blasted back at him, making him jump and crank the volume down with a smirk. Emma's choice in music didn't always meld with his, but he had to admit, Ed Sheeran has grown on him. He hummed along to the song as he pulled away towards Will's apartment.

Emma finished getting dressed and made her way into the bathroom to finally put in her contacts and sweep her hair back up in a pony tail. She left her thick rimmed glasses sitting on the counter as she looked at herself a thousand different ways in the full length mirror, picking herself apart as she usually did. She decided that the long white t-shirt and black leggings with the silver stars on them would have to do. She missed her jeans, she couldn't help but think as she cupped her hand around her baby bump. She gave one final glance to the spectacles she'd left on the counter before heading back into the kitchen.

She was a little surprised at Killian's reaction to her glasses this morning. Of course he had seen her wear them before. That's all she wore for the first two years she knew him. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and popped a prenatal vitamin in her mouth, swallowing it down. She chuckled at the memory of how he'd reacted to the first time without her glasses. It was such a bittersweet memory.

 _"Fucking asshole!" Emma threw her phone against the wall, not caring if it was broken. She sank down on her floor in front of her day bed, thankful her roommate was elsewhere, and sobbed. A soft knock sounded on her dormitory door._

 _"Swan? You alright in here?" Killian's voice called out as he eased in the room. Emma furiously wiped the tears from her face._

 _"I'm fine." She said, voice husky with tears. "Go away."_

 _"Now that would only make me the world's worst friend, luv." Killian came across the room and sat beside her on the floor. "Come on, Swan. What's happened?" He nudged her with his shoulder._

 _"Neal is gone. He left me without even saying goodbye." Emma chuckled darkly. "Didn't even have the balls to face me. Just slipped a note under my door that said 'Sorry, I can't.' Son of a bitch." Her hand came down to rest on her thigh and she hiccuped back a sob. Killian's face washed over with anger._

 _"I'll kill the bastard." He snarled._

 _"Trust me, you'll have to get in line. David has been trying to find him all night, despite my begging him to leave it alone." Emma sniffed and looked up at Killian. He sighed and furrowed his brow, pulling Emma into a hug as they sat on the floor._

 _"David fancies himself the hero type. He won't do anything too drastic. But he is your brother, Swan. I wouldn't expect that coward to make it out unscathed." Killian kissed the top of Emma's head and she giggled through a sniffle._

 _"I didn't ask him to 'adopt' me as his little sister. He and Mary Margaret just sort of attached themselves to me." She said, trying to hide a smile. She waited so long for a family in foster care that she had given up. She tried to shake off the pair as they began fussing after her, caring for her, bringing themselves into every part of her life, but David and Mary Margaret were there to stay. And she secretly couldn't be happier to call them brother and sister-in-law, even if the two weren't quite married yet._

 _"Aye, but you love them like family. And that's good. They love you, too. As for your other, ah, appointment issue, I'd be more than happy to accompany you, if you wish, Swan." He offered hesitantly. Emma nodded against his shoulder._

 _"I would really love that, Killian. Thank you." She looked up at him and he smiled at her._

 _"What are friends for? And for what it's worth, Neal is a bloody moron. He will regret this sooner rather than later." Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I'm sure now isn't the best time to tell you, Swan, but I've never noticed how stunning your eyes are without your glasses. You should wear contacts more often."_

 _"Yeah, I'm total Glamour Shot material right now." She chuckled and drew the back of her hand over her nose and wiped it on her pants. Killian bit his lip, smothering a smart response. "But thanks for the compliment. You're just what every girl needs for a pick me up after her heart's been broken."_

 _"Like I said before, Swan, what are friends for?"_

The intercom buzzed and Emma hit the entry button, allowing David and Mary Margaret into the building. They were at her door in less than a minute, not even bothering to knock as they entered.

"Hi, Em. Sorry we're late." Mary Margaret greeted her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then bent to press her lips to Emma's belly. "And hewwo my pwincess niecy poo." Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Couldn't Killian do this on his own? I mean you just got out of the hospital and you're expecting." David asked grumpily.

"Hi, David." She ignored his gripe and gave him a hug as well. "I'm going on my own insistence. Just organizing and labelling."

"Well, I guess we better get going then." David relented with a harrumph. The three headed out to Mary Margaret's station wagon and left to Killian's apartment.

Killian pulled up outside Will's duplex and honked his horn, turning down the radio. Will appeared in a manner of seconds, Ashley scurrying close behind him, which made Killian roll his eyes.

"Let's go, Scarlett!" Killian called through the open window. "We're going to be late!"

"Don't get fresh with me, mate, or my box lifting arm might go out on me suddenly." Will pointed at his less than amused friend with a grin as he opened the front door.

"I'm sure you're just looking for an excuse to get out of this anyways. Even after I broke my toe moving that godforsaken couch into your basement." Killian chuckled and Will opened his mouth to utter an offended reply when Ashley's voice cut in.

"Hey, Killian, your seats are folded down. Where am I going to sit?" She pouted.

Killian tried his best to reel in his shocked and slightly angry reaction as he turned to Will, who only gave him a shrug and a sheepish half smile.

"I wasn't aware you were coming, Ashley. I'm not sure I'll have the room." He said curtly, not taking his eyes from Will. Emma would be furious if he brought her to move him out.

"Oh, Will didn't tell you? Baaaaabyyyy!" She whined at Will who was turning redder by the minute.

"C'mon, mate." Will said lowly between clenched teeth. Killian's eyes blazed into his and he gave an almost impercitible shake of his head no. "Please. Anything you want." Will continued to murmur. Killian sighed and rubbed his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was definitely going to regret this.

"You so owe me, Scarlett." Killian growled under his breath and Will nodded enthusiastically. Killian got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, putting the seat in the back up and stepping aside for Ashley to enter.

"Such a gentleman." Ashley pinched Killian's cheek as she slipped in the seat and he couldn't help but feel his jaw tighten. He walked back around the driver's side and got in, slamming the door a little more forcefully than usual, causing Will to wince.

"So...let's go get the van, yeah?" The man in the passenger seat spoke, voice wavering, and Killian shot him a glare before starting the car and cranking the music way up.

Emma and Mary Margaret walked side by side up the stairs as David trudged behind carrying a stack of flat moving boxes. As they reached the top, Emma winced slightly, her leg giving a twinge from walking up the stairs.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked, sweeping a piece of her ebony bangs out of her eyes and back in line with the rest of her pixie cut. Emma nodded with a forced smile.

"Just need the bathroom." She lied, not wanting her to worry or give David any reason to exercise his big brother attitude. Mary Margaret nodded and looked at her disbelievingly, but she said nothing as they continued forward to Killian's apartment.

After unlocking the door, they stepped inside and turned on the lights. David flopped the boxes on the floor brusquely. There were a few scattered boxes around the apartment already, filled with papers and things Killian wouldn't need immediately but hardly anything else had been done. With Emma just getting out of the hospital, preparing for the trial, and plain old regular daily life, there just hadn't been time. And Monday was his last day to be out.

Emma ignored the growing ache in her leg and walked to the bathroom, turning on all the lights in her wake. She really did have to go. Pregnancy problems.

As she returned, she heard David and Mary Margaret talking in the living room before she rounded the corner.

"She's just...I don't know. She's been through so much." David sighed. Emma felt a little guilty eavesdropping, but once she knew they were talking about her, she couldn't help but listen.

"She's strong, David." Mary Margaret said in between the shuffling of the sound of cardboard boxes being folded. "And she's smart. She is going to be okay."

"I just want her to be safe. Killian... he's a good guy. But he has a past. They don't call him a pirate for nothing." David's voice was a little gruffer. Emma's brow furrowed and she wanted to leap to Killian's defense. She knows he had some trouble in the past, but he fought hard to get where he was. And her life had been far from perfect as well. She didn't move, though, just continued to listen.

"David, you have to let it go. Emma loves you. You are her brother. She will always turn to you for guidance but not if you keep trying to smother her. Her love life is her own. That ship has sailed, and there's a pirate on it." Mary Margaret admonished. David groaned.

"Fine. But I'm still going to watch him." He relented.

Emma let her head thump softly against the wall beside her and smiled softly. They may both have pasts they were scarred by, but their future was together. A healing balm on the soul.

It's strange how pasts and futures somehow find a way to intertwine in the most unexpected times.

 **AN: Sorry it's been a minute since my last update. This chapter seemed to be dragging on, and so I split it in two. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but there is a point lol. As always, I adore each and every person that has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You love and support give me the warm fuzzies and I adore all of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so ling to update this, but here we are! Chapter 11! Things should go much smoother from this point forward and hopefully I'll be back to regular updates. Thanks for being patient, now on with the show!**

Killian was still steaming as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Just how in the _bloody hell_ was he supposed to explain Ashley's presence to Emma? She had enough on her plate, they both did, what with the baby, the pending trial, work, his band, and life in general. Not to even mention her health. Killian had been driving Emma crazy with his hovering and treating her like she was fragile, but he simply couldn't help it. He would do whatever it took to keep her and the baby healthy and safe. Ashley did not help the situation.

Will maneuvered the small box truck in behind him and pulled to a stop. He hopped out of the cab and thankfully Ashley remained seated within it as Will came up to the driver's side door and Killian popped it open.

"Just...wait here." Killian grumbled as he killed the engine. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to face Emma and he preferred not to do it with Ashley in tow. Will nodded in agreement as Killian exited the car.

Killian trudged up the stairs and put his key in the door, opening it to the sounds of laughter. David was completely wrapped in bubble wrap and Mary Margaret was laid on the floor clutching her sides. Emma was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she sat crosslegged against the wall, swollen belly spilling into her lap, as David tried to free himself. Killian stood in the doorway and cocked an eyebrow. David was the first to set eyes on him.

"Oh, uh, hey, man. Little help?" He asked sheepishly. Killian couldn't help but chuckle and he stepped forward to free his friend from the mess he found himself in. "Thanks, man. Don't ask." David murmured and stalked off to the kitchen, Mary Margaret scurrying behind him. As Killian turned to look at Emma, he found her struggling to her feet. In a flash, he was by her side, assisting her despite the eyeroll he was thrown along with a playful and appreciative smirk.

"Hey good lookin'." She teased with a kiss to his cheek. "As you can see, we have been very productive." She giggled.

"I can see that, indeed." He chuckled and pulled Emma into his arms, dropping a kiss to her golden hair. She hummed a sigh against his shoulder and pulled away only slightly to look up at him. "Did you get Will and the truck?"

Shit.

"About that, Swan-" He began but was interrupted by a sharp gasp and Emma's eyes widening. Her hands shot to her stomach and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Killian."

"The baby, is it the baby?"

"Killian."

"Oh, shit, I-"

"KILLIAN." Emma finally broke through his frantic rambling, taking his hand in hers and pressing it firmly against her belly. Whatever he was prepared for, it was certainly not the fluttering he felt emanating from the patch beneath his palm. His eyes darted down to where Emma's hand covered his as the light thumping continued. Emma giggled and he looked back up at her amused face.

"Emma." He breathed, completely in awe of what was happening. His eyes were bluer than she had ever seen them and absolutely overflowing with love.

This was his child. The living being he and Emma had brought forth to life. The culmination of his long standing love for Emma Swan. His child was real and present and making herself known to her father for the very first time.

"Amazing, isn't it - Oh!" Her words were cut off by Killian's lips crushing against hers, insistent and demanding, pouring all the love he felt for the woman in his arms and their unborn child into the simple action. Emma looped her arms around Killian's neck and melted into the moment, one of his hands still planted firmly against her abdomen, the other wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, Killian, Robin and... oh! Sorry to interrupt!" A saccharine voice floated in from the front door and the two broke apart. Emma's eyes settled on the intruder and snapped back to Killian to find his own eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Hello, Ashley." Emma said tersely, sights fixed on Killian as she said it.

"Hello, Emma. I didn't know you'd be here." Ashley replied coolly, as if Emma were the interloper. Emma's eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped open to reply, feeling Killian's arm tighten only slightly around her to hold her in place. Before she could speak, a familiar Scottish brogue cut in.

"Oh, for feck's sake. It is entirely too early to deal with the likes of you, ya right pain in the arse. Why don't ya be a good lass and scamper back to your fella before I chuck ya back down the stairs, aye?" Merida's thicker than usual accent was laced with annoyance as she pushed past the blonde who was now sputtering against the insult and made her way into the room, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head with the hand that wasn't clamped firmly around a Starbucks cup. She ignored the half sentences coming from behind her and made her way to where Killian stood looking half shocked/half amused and Emma bore a smug smile. "Sorry I'm late you lot, but I was out of coffee so a Starbucks run was of dire importance." She pressed a loud, smacking kiss to Emma's cheek and patted Killian on the arm. Ashley released a final disgruntled growl and stomped noisily back down the metal staircase, presumably to tattle to Will.

"Looks like you got here just in time, Mer." Emma looked at Killian with a cocked eyebrow. He at least had the very good sense to look contrite. She could see the muscle twitch in his clenched jaw, and Emma knew that Ashley's presence weighed on him as well.

"Emma, are we out of newspapers?" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen.

"No, be right there." Emma budged up on her tiptoes and pressed a reassuring kiss to Killian's cheek before heading into the kitchen. Killian dodged a smack to the head from Merida as she followed.

"Well, you stepped in it this time, my friend." Robin grabbed Killian by the shoulders and squeezed with a chuckle before joining the group in the kitchen.

"I didn't bloody invite the wench." He muttered under his breath and turned on his heel to head back downstairs. It was high time he start barking orders to Scarlett. Let him say something back and he may pack him in a box. He smirked wryly at the thought and skipped down the steps to find the man in question pressing Ashley against the side of the moving van, whispering things into her ear.

"Oi! Let's get a move on!" He said loudly, moving around the back of the truck to open the gate. Will followed him round the end of the vehicle and smirked, his hands in his back pocket. Killian rolled his eyes and moved past him and back up the stairs, Will hot on his heels.

Emma had things in the apartment running like a well oiled machine. He shouldn't have been surprised. She'd reorganized the apartment at least a dozen times since she had been back on her feet, much to Killian's chagrin and pleading to get her to relax. Mary Margaret would wrap the breakables and hand them off to Emma, who would then place them delicately amongst the others. David and Robin stood at the ready to haul boxes as they became filled to the door after Merida taped and labeled them.

"Oh, you're back. Perfect. You boys can start bringing the finished boxes down to the van." Emma smiled sweetly up at Killian from her resumed position seated on the floor.

"Aye, love. Wherever you need us." Killian grinned back at her.

"What can I do, Killian?" Ashley's voice floated in from behind them and Killian ground his teeth. Will was going to owe him several pints by the time this day was over.

"Oh, Ashley, we've got this handled." Emma called, ignoring the blatant snub to her presence. "But if you really want to help," she nudged Merida up and handed her a rag and an aerosol can. "You can start cleaning up. I think the bathroom is the only room that we've got cleared. Thanks! You're a peach."

Killian could hardly contain the chuckle that threatened to burst forth at Emma's suggestion, and the fight only worsened when Merida flounced over to the blonde standing mouth agape in the doorway and placed the items in her hand, then sauntered back to the kitchen with a smirk. Will gave Ashley a pointed look and his petulant girlfriend decided against arguing and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

Packing was his least favorite thing to do, Killian had decided as they loaded the last box into the moving van and he rolled the steel gate closed. If they never moved again it would have been too soon.

"One last trip inside, mates!" Killian called to the group gathered in the parking lot of the complex as he headed up the steel steps again. It was strange to be leaving. This had been his home for the past five years. It was the first place that had been truly his. He turned the handle and made his entrance into the apartment for the last time. Mary Margaret was furiously scrubbing the counter in the kitchen and David was loading up the last bag of trash. His attention turned to the hallway where a light had flicked off and watched Emma come into view. She looked exhausted, but she positively glowed. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and she was his. And he was hers. It was then Killian knew his definition of home had changed. Home was wherever Emma Swan was.

"Sorry. _Your_ daughter decided that my bladder was a good place to settle in for a nap." She said with exasperation. Killian couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his face. His Emma, carrying his daughter. He shook his head, bemused, and Emma tilted her own in puzzled amusement.

"...what?" She asked with mirth coloring her voice, a half smile curving her lips. Killian's grin grew wider.

"I simply cannot believe how insanely lucky I am." He stepped close to her and tugged on a blonde curl as he lowered his lips to hers in a soft, brief kiss. Emma let her eyes stay closed as he pulled away and hummed a happy sound.

"I think I'm the lucky one here. What do you say we head home?" She blinked up at him with her beautiful green eyes and he nodded in response.

"Nothing sounds better than that, love." His forehead came to rest against hers and a hand came up to caress the swole of her belly. Charlotte kicked against his palm in response and Killian chuckled at the sensation.

"Ew. Get a room." David made a face as they turned to look at him. Emma rolled her eyes with a chuckle. David and Killian had an interesting relationship. David had abhorred their friendship at first, especially since Killian hadn't always lived on the straight and narrow. He had more than earned his nickname of 'Pirate' in college after he, Will, and Robin captured the rival school's mascot their senior year. They had all grown since then and David was even beginning to form his own friendship with Killian...until he knocked Emma up. Now it was back to sideways glances and jaw ticks whenever the two got too close to one another. Killian took it all in stride. He knew he would win him over eventually.

"Answer me this, Swan." He smoothed a curl behind Emma's ear and stepped around her to hoist a duffle bag with the items he may need to be more accessible over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Emma responded as she made her way to the counter to retrieve her purse.

"Why is it when she causes you discomfort that she becomes _my_ daughter?" He teased and Emma smacked him playfully in the bicep.

"Because you are the direct cause of my discomfort." She answered, sass coloring her words. Killian could only grin wider and cock an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, aye? Because I remember you to be quite the enthusiastic participant in her creation, darling." He jumped backwards with a chuckle to avoid an elbow to the ribs.

"Watch it, Jones. Or there will be less _enthusiastic_ activities only in our bed for the foreseeable future." She giggled at the momentary panic that flickered over his features before he dissolved into something much softer, drawing her closer to him.

"Whatever activities take place in our bed, my love, as long as I get to do them by your side, I'm content." He said, sincerity illuminating his bright blue eyes. Emma budged up on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you, you know." She murmured.

"Aye, love. And I, you. Let's go home."

After locking up and discarding the last bags of trash, Killian dropped his key at the leasing office and sent everyone on their way. Will had gone ahead and caught a ride with Merida and Robin, thankfully removing Ashley from the equation, and Emma and he made their way home, Killian following her in the truck as she drove his car. They parked and met in the middle of the garage.

"If you don't need anything out of there tonight, how about we call it a night and unload in the morning, tiger?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, belly fitting snugly between them. He smiled tiredly down at her.

"I think the unpacking will keep until tomorrow, love. No worries." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and they fell automatically to one another's side as they made their way to the elevator. Emma's head rested against his shoulder on their way up. They were both in need of a good sleep. Could it really only be just after eight in the evening? The elevator dinged softly, signifying their arrival to their floor and Emma accompanied the sound with a halting yawn. Killian led her into their hallway and turned towards the door, but stopped abruptly once it came into view. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who is that?" Emma asked quietly, sounding just as bewildered as he felt at the sight of the small brown haired boy sitting in front of their apartment, leaning against the door.

"I've no idea, love. Probably has the wrong apartment. Let's see if we can help." Killian pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head as he released her and walked up to the boy's sleeping form.

The kid couldn't have been more than nine or ten and Killian looked around the hallway to see if any adults were around looking for a child. He found none and turned his attention to the boy on the floor sleeping soundly with a book open across his lap. He reached down and shook his shoulder. The boy blinked his eyes open and looked around sleepily.

"Are you alright, lad?" Killian asked gently. Emma had made her way up behind Killian by this point and was watching the interaction with concern over his shoulder. The boy turned his face up and saw Killian, giving him a polite smile. When he caught sight of Emma over Killian's shoulder, his grin grew exponentially as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great." He beamed. "Just got a little tired while I was waiting. Long trip." He said by way of explanation, even though things were even less clear to the couple now.

"What are you waiting for, lad?" Killian asked, stepping backwards beside Emma. The boy's hazel eyes slid from Killian's face to Emma's.

"I think I'm waiting for you. Are you Emma Swan?" He asked, voice filled with hope. Killian's jaw couldn't have fallen faster if someone filled it with lead. Who was this kid, and what did he want from Emma? He felt Emma tense beside him as well at his words.

"Yes, that's me..." she answered cautiously. "Who are you?"

The boy beamed brighter, positively vibrating with enthusiasm.

"I'm so happy I found you! My name is Henry. I'm your son."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Holy aggressive criticisms, Batman! For the guest reviewer who was clearly upset about my comment on fertility treatments, I'm sorry that these are feelings you're having with your personal struggle with infertility, but it's not the way everyone feels. I tend to draw inspiration from true to life experiences, and infertility is one of them. My husband and I struggled for years with and even continue to struggle with infertility. That never stopped me from being happy for or supportive of my sisters as they had their children. But a little patience will definitely reveal my motivation around the use of that reference. Just go with the story. And for the other guest reviewer who had an issue with my portrayal of the car accident, that's another true life experience. It's rare, but possible. For everyone else who is enjoying the story, I appreciate and adore you all! You give this fic life! This AN is getting a little too long, so I'll wrap up. Love to you all! On with the show!**

Emma felt like all the air had been sucked out of the narrow hallway as she gazed upon the brown haired boy who couldn't have looked more like Neal if she had cloned him. He looked at her with such hope and adoration, like she was some mythical being he had encountered, not the person who had thrown him away. She felt Killian's arm come protectively around her waist and only then did she notice she was trembling.

"Swan?" He said in a combination of worry and encouragement and then the boy stepped towards her.

"Kid," she began, her voice more even than she expected it to be. "How did you get here? Where are your parents?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I wanted to meet you." Henry replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be standing in the hallway.

"Perhaps we should move this inside, love." Killian moved forward and began to unlock the door once she nodded her response. Henry practically skipped inside once the door opened and dropped his backpack and coat, making himself right at home. She watched the boy walk around her apartment as if he belonged and her heart clenched.

"Do you have any juice?" He asked, heading towards the fridge.

"Uh..." Killian looked to Emma at a complete loss for words for once in his life. She continued to blink at the small boy, as if she couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Nevermind, I found some." He helped himself to a small bottle of apple juice and sat himself at the table, swinging his legs as they didn't quite touch the floor.

"Hey, kid, I'm not sure how you found me, but don't you think your parents are worried about you? Do they know where you are?" Emma was not about to go to jail for kidnapping. No siree. Henry winced at the question and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. My...parents aren't worried." He said cryptically.

"Do you need us to call someone?" Killian offered. He wasn't sure of what his place was in this situation. The boy shook his head.

"No, I just have to be back at the house before nine." He replied, sipping his juice. The way he said 'the house' didn't sit right with Emma. It was almost if he had a disconnect from it. Were his parents not good to him? Was he unhappy? She shook the thoughts from her head. Of course he was happy. He had to be. She'd given him up to give him his best chance.

"Kid, I'm just worried that someone is probably looking for you." Emma said gently. "I can take you home if you want."

"Is that your husband?" Henry asked, ignoring her offer and pointing at Killian.

"No, he's my boyfriend..." She answered warily and felt Killian tense slightly beside her.

"Is he my dad?" The boy asked and Killian felt like his knees might buckle. Emma shook her head vigorously.

"No, kid, I'm sorry. Your...uh, father is not around anymore." Emma answered.

"Did he die?" He asked tentatively. Emma took a shaky breath and decided that honesty was probably the best course of action.

"No, Henry, I'm just not sure where he is. He left before you were born." She said quietly, as if the words themselves would hurt the kid as much as they hurt her to say.

"But you two are having a baby together?" He pointed at Emma's belly and Emma froze. She looked at Killian helplessly and Killian looked from Emma to Henry.

"Aye, lad." Killian confirmed.

"That's so cool!" Henry jumped up, abandoning his juice at the table and walking over to Emma and placing his smaller hand over her baby bump. "Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know?" Emma felt a lump rise in her throat.

"A girl." She let out in a choked whisper. Killian exuded cool and calm, and Emma fed off of it, needing it to keep her grounded. While he may have projected a solid exterior, inside Killian felt close to panic himself.

"Awesome. I have a sister." Henry grinned up at Emma and she felt tears flood her eyes. She had to get this kid back to his loving parents ASAP. He couldn't get attached to her, she would just let him down. _Again_.

"Kid, I think your parents are probably very worried. I'm sure you have a lot of questions-" Emma began again, but Henry interrupted.

"Oh if you mean why you gave me up, it's okay. I already know why." His smile softened and he dropped his hand from her stomach.

"You do?" Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, yeah. You wanted me to have my best chance. You wanted me to have a good life." He replied, nonchalantly and Emma felt her breath catch in her chest hearing the words that were just running through her own head come out of Henry's mouth.

"And do you?" She heard herself ask, although the strangled half whisper in which it was spoken was nearly unrecognizable to her own ears. Henry shrugged.

"Can't complain." He gave a tentative smile and Emma felt like he was definitely holding something back now. Killian spoke up before she could call him on it.

"Well, Henry, lad, can you tell us how to get you home? It's nearly nine o'clock and-"

"Holy cow, it's _nine_? Oh, man, Miss Elsa is gonna _kill_ me!" Henry leapt up and began to gather his things.

"Slow down, lad." Killian moved to help him. "Who is Miss Elsa?" Henry blinked up at him.

"Uhhh...she's kinda like my house mother?" He offered and Emma had to grab onto the counter behind her for support as realization washed over her. _What had she don_ _e?_

"You- you live in a group home?" She gasped out and immediately Killian moved to her side at the distress in her voice. He knew what that meant for her because she had grown up in the system herself. Henry nodded sheepishly and Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. This wasn't what was supposed to have happened. He was supposed to go to a good home, with a mom and a dad, and maybe siblings, a dog, a tree house, not a _group home_. She had done the right thing. She used an adoption agency. She didn't abandon him on the side of the road like had been done to her. It was supposed to be _different_ for him! This was his best chance! _What happened?!_

"Breathe, love. Breathe." Killian's voice was soft in her ear and Emma sucked in a breath so quickly her lungs burned. She opened her eyes that she hadn't remembered closing and found Killian's bright blue gaze piercing into hers full of worry. As soon as he was satisfied she was breathing and no linger in the throes of panic, he turned back to Henry who was bouncing anxiously.

"Let me take you home, lad. We can talk about this all tomorrow, the _proper_ way, and perhaps come to a solution. Alright there, Swan?" He nodded back at his girlfriend and she replied with a distracted nod herself. Killian's mouth set in a firm line. She was definitely not all right, and he couldn't blame her. He would just take the boy home, and they could talk about it. She needed to rest.

"I'll be back before you know it, darling. I love you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned to escort Henry out the door.

"Bye, Emma." Henry said, a little cautiously. Even the 10 year old boy could read the shock and sadness rolling off of her.

"Bye, Henry." She offered softly and the door clicked shut behind the two of them.

Emma sat at the bar counter for what felt like forever in pure stunned silence after Killian and Henry left. Of all the ends to tonight, she would never have guessed it would have ended like this. Charlotte kicked and Emma started at the motion, her eyes widening in fear again. What the hell was she doing having another baby? She obviously had no business being a mother. Look how her first foray into parenthood had turned out. What a spectacular failure she was. She really was in awe of her own poor decision making. She was built to be alone. Anyone's life she was put into ended up messed up.

She looked around at her apartment, no, _their_ apartment, hers and Killian's now, their items mixed together as if they belonged that way, baby items placed here and there, and her breath caught in her chest again. She couldn't be in this space right now. It was a veritable shrine to all the things she could fuck up in everyone's lives. No, she needed to avoid any further damage. So, grabbing her keys and a jacket, Emma did what Emma did best.

She ran.

 **CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

"Is Emma gonna be okay? Is she mad at me?" Henry blurted out as Killian set the GPS for the address in lower Manhattan that Henry had provided. He blew out a deep sigh at the boy's concern.

"No, lad. She's not mad at you. She's...upset with herself. But she will be okay. I promise." He looked at the small boy and saw him visibly relax at Killian's declaration.

"She shouldn't be upset with herself." Henry's forehead wrinkled as he thought about it. "She was doing something good for me. I understand."

Killian couldn't help the small smile at Henry's reasoning. The lad was wise beyond his years. It was very odd to see the boy in the car next to him with so many of Emma's features. He thought of the child growing in her womb and wondered if she would look like Henry as well. The boy had much of his father in him, certainly, but he definitely had Emma's smile. His whole face favored hers when he smiled. He hoped their child got this same smile. A sudden longing for Henry to meet Charlotte settled in his belly and he resolved to help Emma in any way he could to be more comfortable with the boy. It would be tough, but they could make it work.

"What kind of music do you like?" Henry asked, reaching over to fiddle with the radio.

"Let's leave the music off for a bit, lad. I need to hear the navigation." Killian said with a warm smile. Henry bobbed his head in agreement and pulled a book out of his bag, the same one that had been laid out on his lap when they came upon him in the hallway. He opened it and began to read intently.

"What have you got there?" Killian asked, trying to glimpse the pages from the corner of his eye while keeping the most of his vision on the road.

"Fairy tales." Henry shrugged. "It's like if they were all mashed together. Snow White is a bandit. Prince Charming has an evil twin. I got it from my teacher. It's pretty cool."

"Sounds interesting. Any Captain Hook?" Killian asked. "He's my favorite."

"Oh, yeah. He is fighting for revenge for his love's murder. He turned pirate against a corrupt king. He's pretty awesome." Henry said, flipping the pages to reveal a pirate that looked vaguely familiar, but nothing like the pirate he knew growing up.

"I always thought he got a bad wrap. That Pan demon was the real villain, if you ask me." Killian gave a smirk and Henry's lips spread into a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Henry said and turned back to reading.

The rest of the ride was spent in amicable silence. Killian found himself warming to the lad already. He was smart and insightful, with a piercing hazel gaze that nothing got past. As they pulled up in front of the large house with peeling yellow paint, Killian's heart sunk a little. If things had been different back in college, if he had spoken up about his feelings, Henry could have every well been _his_ son, they could have been a family a lot sooner. He understood Emma's choice, and supported her to the fullest throughout the process but now that they were together and Henry had sought her out again, he couldn't help but feel the tiny tingle of regret the trickled down his spine.

"It was nice to meet you, Killian! Bye!" Henry shouted and scrambled out of the car.

"Now wait just a minute, Henry..." Killian turned off the ignition and exited the car himself. Henry stopped for a moment and then another voice pierced the night air.

"Henry Daniel! You had us all worried sick!" A woman with white blonde hair came dashing down the pathway and crushed Henry to her chest. Killian made his way towards the two, jingling his keys nervously. The woman's head popped up at the sound. "Oh, you must gave found our Henry! I can't thank you enough. I'm Elsa Drottning, I run the home here." She reached out a hand to shake while the other one kept Henry tight against her. Killian took it gently.

"Killian Jones, love. It was no trouble at all. Seems Henry sought out someone I'm...ah, attached to." He released her hand and rubbed the back of his ear absent mindedly. Elsa's eyes widened and then darted back to Henry who gave her a sheepish grin.

"And who is it that Mr. Jones is attached to, Henry?" Elsa asked, arching an eyebrow with an almost regal air.

"Uh...my mom..." Henry mumbled and shifted out of Elsa's grip. Elsa's demeanor changed and she snapped her attention back to the man before her.

"Oh, I see." She said quietly. "Henry, run inside and get yourself some dinner. Miss Anna is waiting for you."

"Okay. Bye Killian!" Henry ran off inside to a woman with auburn pigtails, Miss Anna, he assumed, waiting at the door and an awkwardness cast a pall over the two standing on the walkway.

"I apologize that Henry intruded on you and your...significant other, Mr. Jones. He's a curious boy, and i know that it was a closed adoption for a reason. Please don't hold it against him." Elsa's tone was noticeably cooler, as if she was expecting Killian to become upset. He was taken aback by the change.

"Not at all, lass. We were surprised, certainly, but we understand. In fact, we may be looking at visiting in the future, if possible. I know the boy has many questions, but we want to do things the right way." Killian assured her and he began to see a crack in her icy façade, allowing him to relax himself.

"I think Henry would like that." She nodded. "Thank you again for bringing him home."

"It was no trouble at all. We will be back soon, hopefully. Have a good rest of your night." He nodded with a warm smile and she echoed the sentiment before they parted ways, her back to the house, him to his car. As he sat himself in the driver's seat and began to pull away, he couldn't help but smile a small smile. Being in a group home obviously wasn't ideal, and a main point of concern for wading through the matter with his Swan, but at least the boy appeared to be in a place where people cared about him. He was treated well. It could be much worse, he knew. They could make this work with him. For him. For all of them.

Right now, he just needed to get back to Emma and everything would work itself out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy crap, you guys, over _100_ followers on this story?! MIND = BLOWN. Y'all are so incredible and thank you so much for reading! Let's celebrate with some angst lol. Don't worry, it won't last long. Emma is getting that fighter instinct back. As ever, thanks so so so so much to my fantabulous beta kmomof4 (she is seriously the bestest and I heart her face). On with the story! And happy ONCE DAY!**

"Well she can't have just bloody disappeared! She has to be _somewhere_!" The resounding thump of Killian's fist against the counter made several people in the room startle. It had officially been eight hours since Killian had dropped Henry off at his group home and come home to find himself in an empty apartment and, in all honesty, he was an absolute mess. A flood of panic had taken root deep in his heart and left not much room for things like _logic_ and _reason_.

"Killian, you need to stay calm. Emma is… well at the very least she's street smart. She would never put herself in danger. She knows how to handle herself." David stepped forward as he spoke, his eyes betraying his true feelings in contradiction to his words. He was worried, too. And that scared Killian even more.

"I _am_ calm. I haven't razed the entire sodding city, now have I?" he spat venomously. He was trying not to take it out on his friend, but everyone who wasn't actively bringing him closer to Emma was just collateral damage at this point. David raised his hands in exasperation and turned around, heading back to the kitchen with a harsh sigh.

"Mate, court begins in an hour. We had better get going. I wanted to talk with Bob about what happened with Emma before the judge gets in," Robin said gently and Killian's expression turned incredulous.

"No, forget _court_ , mate," he replied as if Robin had just suggested he cut off his own hand. "Look, Emma is out there somewhere. She left her bloody phone, her wallet, _everything_. _No one_ has seen or heard from her. She's not at any of her usual haunts. I don't even know where to go from here. She's alone and scared, and the baby…" He choked on the words. "I don't even know if they're safe…" he whispered past the lump in his throat. Mary Margaret acted on instinct, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. One of his arms came up automatically to clutch her, using her as a physical anchor in the sea of emotion he was currently adrift in.

"Okay, okay." She rubbed soothing circles into the material of his shirt, looking back to Robin over his shoulder. "Let's make a plan here." She pulled back from Killian's hold to look him in the eye. "David, Merida and I are here, and Will is on his way. Regina will even be here a little later. That's plenty of people for a search party." A noise of objection came from David but was quickly stifled by a withering glare from Mary Margaret. Killian looked between the two quizzically for half a second but then shook himself back into listening mode.

"Now," Mary Margaret continued, "when Emma gets back, she will need to have someone in her corner for this trial, and it would help if that person was you." Killian opened his mouth to argue and Mary Margaret held up a no-nonsense hand to stop him. "Emma needs you in that courtroom, Killian. She needs you to get her justice."

"It's just a pretrial conference," he mumbled and Mary Margaret huffed at him, frustrated at his stubbornness.

"Killian Jones, you listen to me, and you listen good. Even if you believe that Emma would put herself in danger, you know better than anyone else that she would never, _never_ , do _anything_ to hurt that baby. You were there the first time. You know she wouldn't. Right now, Emma needs someone to be at the trial who can speak for her and relay information back to her accurately. She needs somebody that would do the things she would do," she insisted and Killian shook her off completely.

"Well then she should bloody well be there herself then, shouldn't she? Instead of running off, _pregnant_ , mind you, to God fucking knows where and scaring me half to goddamn death! How could she be so… so fucking _selfish_?" Tears freely flowed down his face and he hiccupped back a sob. He surveyed the room following his outburst and met several pairs of widened eyes, wishing immediately that he could stuff those last few words back in his mouth.

"Alright, Killian." Merida stepped closer to Killian and he took a step back. Merida put her hands up in surrender. "I know you're upset right now, we all know, and you have every right to be. Emma is obviously very afraid herself or she wouldn't have run as she did, aye? But Mary Margaret is right, you do need to be the one at this pretrial court date… thingy. Get all the information first hand. Make things easier on Emma and you down the line." Killian breathed out sharply through his nose and Merida grasped his chin, turning his gaze resolutely to her own. She was finally getting through to him. "We will find her. She will be okay. Now, go. Get ready. Court's in forty-five minutes."

"Aye," he whispered, a defeated quality to his voice that made him want to scowl at himself. He turned away and went to go get dressed, or at least that was his intention.

Instead, he found himself sitting on the bed in the room ( _their_ bed in _their_ room, his mind helpfully supplied), his head supported in his hands because the weight of it wouldn't support itself. It was almost as if he was physically weighed down with emotion.

"Dammit, Swan." He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, suppressing the tears that lingered there. Their friends were right. It _did_ need to be him in that courtroom. If nothing else, it would allow him time to compose himself to be of any sort of use to Emma.

It was hard not to be angry with her. Well, maybe angry wasn't the right term, per se. Hurt. It was hard not to be hurt by her actions. They were supposed to be a team, and he thought they made a pretty damn good one. He knew she would be scared as soon as Henry's identity came to light. He knew she would try to pull away. He just didn't expect her to run out on him like this. They were supposed to lean on one another and this… this felt like she still didn't trust him. After everything.

He got up with one last scrub of both palms over his face and made his way to the closet to retrieve a court appropriate suit, but paused when he heard muffled voices coming from the hallway. Immediately perking up, hopeful for news about Emma, he opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. Mary Margaret and David stood in conversation at the end of the hallway near the guest room. Mary Margaret's arms were crossed over her chest and David's hand rested soothingly against her arm as their words filtered down the hall.

"I just don't want you to overtax yourself," David said, his voice soft and reasonable. _Overtax herself?_ Killian thought to himself. _Was she sick?_

"I told you already, I'm fine, David. I feel great today, not even really tired." Mary Margaret fixed her husband with one of her patented teacher gazes, no doubt perfected by shaping the minds of ten year olds for the last five years. But Killian became more concerned at her reply.

"I just worry about you two," David replied softly, moving his hand down to cover Mary Margaret's lower stomach and realization swept over Killian at the action. _Holy shit. They're pregnant. And obviously not ready to tell anyone._

David leaned in to place a kiss on his wife's lips and Killian panicked, the thought suddenly occurring to him that he was intruding on a very private moment. He meant to close the door quietly, but in his addled state, he fumbled for the doorknob and made much more noise than anticipated, judging by the surprised faces that turned towards him. He was sure the wince he felt was visible and his hand came up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. David's eyes were the first to morph from shock to concern as his wife stood with her mouth dropped slightly.

"Uh, hey there, Killian." David cleared his throat. "You, uh, been there long?" He swiped his hand out in front of him, gesturing to the place Killian stood. This was entirely too awkward. Killian made a face trying to underplay the statement and shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. I didn't hear anything you didn't want me to," he placated. "Best get ready." He pointed behind him into the bedroom and shut the door swiftly, suddenly thankful for the escape of the courtroom that awaited him. He changed into his suit in record time, still finishing tying his tie when he emerged from the bedroom. Once his eyes landed on Robin, he practically dragged him out the door, all the while David's laser focus tracking his every move suspiciously.

The drive to the courthouse was quiet. Robin kept glancing sidelong at Killian, waiting for some sort of reaction. Killian, in all honesty, had been stunned into shock at all of the overwhelming information swirling through his brain. It had honestly never happened to him for this length of time before. Wherever his thoughts strayed, be it to the destination of their journey, or the Nolans' impending parenthood, he found his mind settling back on Emma. He just needed to know she was safe. They could figure the rest of it out later. She and their child were priority number one.

Robin parked the car in the lawyer's section of the courthouse parking lot, blatantly and flagrantly with a sly half smile to Killian. Killian returned the smirk half-heartedly, knowing that it was against the rules to park in those spots while not on the clock, but needing a little mischief to lighten the mood. Plus, it got them into the courthouse a whole ten minutes quicker than trekking across the entire parking lot. Abuse of power seemed to have its perks because their city ID cards also broke them to a quicker security line, getting them into the actual courtroom all the faster. Immediately, Robin broke away from Killian to go speak with his friend Bob with the DA's office about what to expect.

Killian looked around the familiar room. He had been in this very courtroom countless times before, but the space felt different. There was a different vibe to the situation being on the other side of the partition. The emotionally charged aura he bore seemed to darken in the room, his skin feeling like it was crawling with anticipation. He almost physically jumped when the door to the courtroom banged open loudly and two men entered the room. One was a defense lawyer he had worked with in the past on some cases, Martin Jenkins, if he recalled. The other was _him_. The pompous, arrogant fuck who strutted into the courtroom like a peacock in an Armani suit, no signs of physical injury (or common decency, for that matter) to be seen, a smug smile plastered to his face and a cellphone pressed against his ear. He could hear Martin begging his client to get off the phone before the judge arrived, trying to explain to him what he might expect, but Randall Williams seemed very unconcerned to the point of annoyance with the shorter man.

"Marty, _piss off_ , this is an important call. I'll get off when the judge comes in. Besides," Williams steps closer to the lawyer and Killian strains to hear him as he lowers his voice and presses his cellphone to his shoulder to prevent the microphone from picking up anything unsavory. "I pay you a fuck ton of money to make sure this disappears. That's your job, not mine. I have a conference call at three so go do whatever it is that I pay you for and leave me to my work, got it?" he snapped and turned back to his phone call exuberantly as Martin Jenkins left with his instructions.

"Mate, if you're trying to snap the bench in half, I think you're well on your way." Robin's voice cut through the fog of rage Killian felt himself trapped motionless in. The wood beneath his palms creaked as he let go, not realizing how tight he had been gripping the bench he sat on. Robin looked at him in concern.

"What did Bob say?" Killian gritted out. Robin blew out a sigh.

"I'll be honest, Killian, you're not going to like it," he said gently. "The defense is trying to plead him down to probation only. No jail time."

"ON WHAT-" Killian's outraged shout was quickly shushed by Robin, several heads including _his_ turning in their direction, and he pulled him more towards the back of the room. "On what _bloody_ fucking grounds?"

"Bob isn't sure. They're claiming evidence tampering." Robin said, his voice dropping even lower. Killian scoffed and gave Robin an incredulous glare, running a hand through his locks and tugging slightly. Robin held up a calming hand. "I know, I _know_."

" _Do_ you, Robin? I mean if this man walks the streets, I…" he trailed off. He couldn't think about his impulsive anger, lest he find himself acting on it.

"I get it. I do, Killian. Lucky for us, Judge French is a friend. There is no way he's going to accept this without solid proof this so-called tampering has occurred," Robin replied and Killian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aye, Moe is a good judge. Best of a bad situation, I suppose," he agreed.

"All rise!" Killian and Robin turned at the sound of the bailiff's voice and made their way back to the front as the judge entered the room from his chambers behind his bench. "The Honorable Judge Maurice French presiding."

"You may be seated," Judge French replied and settled his large frame into his chair with a sigh. "We'll call the case now, People versus Randall Williams, case number CS126772. Counselors, are we ready to proceed?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Bob stepped up to the podium. "We presented you with the plea agreement options last week. The defense has rejected all suggestions and prosecution is prepared to head to trial."

"Yes, I received them and approved them, Mr. Marias." The portly judge shuffled through the papers in front of him, donning a pair of reading glasses to better see them. "I recall defense has rejected the plea agreements due to a claim of evidence tampering." He looked over the top of the lenses at Martin Jenkins. "Grounds?" he asked as if the claim personally offended him and Killian felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, yes sir." Martin shuffled through the mess of papers on his table and walked up to the podium as Bob stepped back. "We believe that the arresting officer had a previous relationship with the victim of the accident and tampered with the evidence. We request a stay of trial until the evidence can be examined by Internal Affairs."

Killian's jaw dropped and he scrambled for the copy of the case file in Robin's hands. Robin read along with him until their eyes alighted on the name of the arresting officer. Graham Humbert.

" _What the fuck_?" Killian hissed. "I've known Emma for years and I've never heard of this Graham bloke."

"Ah, I've run in to him once or twice at his precinct. Never mentioned Emma, though," Robin whispered back. "He's a good officer. Used to be the sheriff in a little town up in Maine. Stoneybrooke, Starbrooke, something like that."

"Storybrooke," Killian murmured.

"That's it, you know it?" Robin met Killian's gaze.

"Aye. That's where Emma lived as a teenager with her foster mother, Ingrid, until she died right before Emma's eighteenth birthday." Killian thumbed through the file.

"Well, that would explain why you didn't know him." Robin looked back up.

"These are serious accusations, Mr. Jenkins. I trust you have evidence to support?" The judge looked over at the podium sternly and Killian could almost hear the nervous swallow from the lawyer.

"This is information that has just come to light, but from a very reliable source. The information has been passed along to Internal Affairs but they have yet to conduct their investigation," Martin replied and Judge French sighed heavily.

"Well, until Internal Affairs can conduct a proper investigation into these claims, I have no choice but to grant a continuance on this case. Reset for conference on the twenty-seventh of August at 8:00 a.m. Court is adjourned." Judge French banged his gavel with a little more force than was strictly necessary, then stood and made his exit.

Killian and Robin stood immediately after he left and made to leave themselves, only to be cut off in the aisle by Martin Jenkins and his client. Williams smirked as he walked by and it was all Killian could do not to punch the smug bastard in his jaw. Robin must have sensed Killian's anger and put a hand on his shoulder to center him. Killian ground his teeth audibly as he watched the two leave the room.

"You alright?" Robin put his arm down and stepped forward in front of Killian.

"Get me home. I have to find Emma." Killian brushed past his friend and walked decisively to the parking lot.

The ride back to Killian and Emma's apartment was spent in silence, even heavier than the quiet on the ride to the courthouse. Robin had tried to turn on the radio for Killian just to shut it off immediately. He flipped through the files in silence, reading and rereading everything with Graham Humbert's name on it. A copy of his statement was in there, as well as all the other information and reports that Humbert had filed. Nothing seemed out of order. Williams was found at the scene, bloody nose and facial contusion from the airbag his only injuries. His blood alcohol level was four times the legal limit for driving when taken at the scene. No further sobriety tests were administered. Then there was information about Emma. A catalog of her injuries, pictures of both vehicles, but there was no mention of a personal relationship with her mentioned. Killian snapped the file shut as they pulled up and headed towards the elevator.

"Wait up!"

Killian and Robin both turned at the sound of Will's voice and saw him jogging up to them.

"Will? What the bloody hell took you so long?" Robin asked as the three of them got in the elevator and Killian pushed the button for his floor. Will shrugged.

"Ah, had some things to sort out first. Ashley and I are no longer the hot ticket item, or whatever the kids are calling it these days." Will chuckled.

"What happened?" Killian asked.

"Oh, so he _does_ speak," Robin chided with a raised eyebrow and Killian glowered at him. "But yes, Will, what happened?"

Will shrugged. "She was right steamin' mad that I was coming here to help out with Emma. Said you had enough friends to help. Said it was me arsehole friends or her. So, me arsehole friends it is." He patted each of them on the shoulder firmly and grinned.

"I'm sorry, mate," Killian offered. Will gave him a pointed look in response.

"Nah, you ain't, mate. And that's okay. I'm not either." He smiled warmly and Killian nodded.

"Why did you let it carry on for so long then?" Robin asked.

"The sex was fan-fucking-tastic," he replied easily and all three men chuckled. The doors to the elevator opened and waiting for them was a very frantic, but also surprised looking David, Mary Margaret, and Merida.

"What's the matter with you two, don't you answer your phones?" David shouted at them and Killian looked confused.

"We had them turned off for court, must have forgotten to turn them back on," Robin supplied. "What's going on?"

"It's Emma. She's in the hospital. We gotta go." David herded the group back into the elevator as Killian's heart shattered into a million pieces.

 **CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

It was unusually cool for the end of June. At least that's what Emma thought as she pulled her old red leather jacket tightly around her. She couldn't close it, not with a seventh month baby bump in the way, but it did provide an extra layer of warmth on the unseasonable night. The springs of the seat creaked and groaned underneath her as she changed her position for the thirtieth time, but she felt at peace in the first thing that was ever hers. The canary yellow bug was nearly unrecognizable, the driver's side smashed in and both doors removed. The interior was still mostly intact. At least the backseat and the passenger side was. The driver's seat had been removed already. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the car was broken down for parts or scrap and she would have to say goodbye forever. Most people would have already, but for a long time, this car was Emma's version of home. It was hard to say goodbye to something like that when home was not something Emma had for most of her life. So, here it sat in a storage unit. Mangled and broken. Irreparably damaged. Emma felt a kinship with the pile of bolts in that moment. She, too, was damaged. Maybe beyond repair. And her damage had only wrought more damage. Killian was now stuck with the girl he knocked up, her first kid ended up in a damn group home, and she was certain she would screw up this kid, too. Hell, her bad luck had already tried to put a stop to it already, proof in the very place she sat.

But she was trying, dammit. Trying to be better. Trying to be something more. Trying to be not so broken. She loved Killian. He deserved better, but no one would ever love him like Emma Swan loved him, that much she knew. And from the second she met Henry at her doorstep, she had felt an unreal connection to him. A surge of maternal instinct and, dare she say it, love for the child as well. Which was strange to say about somebody you hardly knew. But it was true. And she loved Charlotte. The little girl floating blissfully unaware to the drama in the outside world, safely tucked in her own little bubble.

She hadn't meant to run. But it was what she did best. Emma had acted on baser emotions and flight won out over fight in that moment. She wasn't running forever. She just needed time to clear her head, to think about everything that had been laid at her feet. Her phone was left at home, and she didn't leave a note, so she was sure that Killian had called in the cavalry by now. As long as she got back before 24 hours went by, they couldn't file a missing person's report. She just might not be ready to go back until the 23-hour mark. Guilt swept over her at this thought. She just needed to stop being a baby and tackle this thing head on. Killian loved her. He would (probably) understand. Henry (probably) didn't know what was going on. Everyone else would (probably) forgive her. Emma let the thoughts roil around in her head as some sort of pep talk, unable to help the little seeds of doubt that kept planting themselves in her thoughts alongside the positives. She knew she was being dramatic. How hard was it just to go home?

Emma resolved that that was exactly what she was going to do. So she hoisted herself out of the backseat and through the missing door on the passenger side of the car, the same route she got in, and made sure everything was the way she found it. She patted her pocket and heard the telltale jingle of her keys and she was ready. Ready to face the music, ready to go home, ready to sort out her life. She bent down to roll up the corrugated door that covered her storage unit and because she had decided that her own insecurities and bad luck weren't going to get in her way anymore, life decided to throw her a curveball as it always did.

Pain shot through Emma's abdomen as she tried to pull up the door and she let it go to grip the sides of her belly. The door crashed back shut. Emma grit her teeth through the pain squeezing at the sides of her stomach and Charlotte seemed especially perturbed as she kicked the space below Emma's ribs. Bracing herself better, she waited for the pain to subside and gave the door another shot. This time it rolled open with ease. No pain. She rolled the door back down, locking it quickly and headed towards the front to go back to the front office. Maybe somebody would let her use the phone so she could call a cab instead of having to ride the bus. As she stepped into the office and made her way to the very bored looking twenty something at the desk, she felt the pain again. Like a really strong cramp in the sides of her belly. She grabbed the closest chair to her to brace herself and breathed through the pain. The uninterested secretary looked up and suddenly found interest in the scene before her.

"Uh, hey, lady, are you okay?" she asked, coming around the counter. Emma shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"No, call 911. I think I'm in labor."


End file.
